A Different Take (revised verison)
by SpecialK92
Summary: What would it have been like if Tommy lived in Angel Grove growing up? What would it had been like if Kimberly was his first friend? What would it had been like if he knew all of the rangers, long before they became rangers?
1. Differences

The sun began to rise in Angel Grove and a woman and her husband began to wake up. The woman has about average height and she light brown hair. Her husband was tall and he hard dark brown hair. James got up and laid his clothes for work. He looked at picture of their son. They adopted him when he was only a few months old previously laying on the dresser. He had shoulder length brown hair and he wore a lot of green. Tommy was the same age as their friend Caroline Hart's daughter Kimberly. Both of their children were really close and inseparable. A few moved in with Oliver's a few weeks previously after Caroline's husband Andrew passed. She was having trouble coping, making ends meet, and being a single parent.

"Morning, James," greeted Caroline. She walked over to her husband and stood in front of the dresser. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just Kimberly and Tommy," answered James. "I can't believe they are friends now. A year ago they hated each other."

"They just thought that they came from two different backgrounds," reminded Jan. She looked at the other picture on the dresser. It was a recent picture of Kimberly and Tommy. "They became friends after Caroline had to go out of town for training."

 **Flash Back**

 _Jan was waiting in her car, waiting for her son to get out of school. When the bell rang, a tall little boy about the age of seven came out of school. He had brown shoulder length hair and was in jeans, a white Henley, and a green jacket. Tommy got in his mom's car and shut the door behind him._

 _"How was school?"_

 _"Mom, you'll never believe what happened today."_

 _"What happened? Did you and CJ get into another argument?"_

 _"This is even worse! And I know that you'll agree with me."_

 _"What could be worse than you and CJ getting into an argument? I've already been called by the principal three times this year because you and CJ got into over something. What happened today?"_

 _"We got new tables and chairs today. And we got to pick where we sat. I just sat down at a table and Kimberly decided she wants to sit next to me. I'm stuck sitting next to her for the rest of the. I couldn't get up and move because the teacher said once we sat down, we couldn't move to another table."_

 _"I was best friends with her mom growing up. They live next door."_

 _"Mom, don't remind me. I'm stuck sitting next to her all year. When I asked her why she wanted to sit next to me, she said she wanted a friend. And she wanted to be friends with me."_

 _"That's wonderful, I'm glad you've got someone to play with."_

 _"I asked her if she had anyone else that she'd rather sit with. She said that the only time that she's wanted by other children is during gymnastics practice and during gymnastics competitions. When there isn't anything gymnastics related going on, no one wants to be around her."_

 _Jan pulled into the Oliver's drive way and Tommy got out of the car. When Jan got home, the school bus stopped at the house next door. A girl with shoulder length brown hair got off the bus. The girl wasn't as tall as Tommy was. She had was wearing overalls and a pink tee shirt._

 _"Looks like Kimberly is getting home from school," smiled Jan. "You should go over to her house and spend time with her."_

 _Tommy looked up and saw Kimberly walking across the yard to over to his house. She was headed in his direction._ _"Mom, she's coming over here," complained Tommy. Kimberly walked over to him and threw her arms around him. "I don't like to be hugged. Please let go of me."_

 _"Tommy, you're going to be nice her," warned Jan._ _Kimberly walked over to Tommy and threw her arms around him._

 _"I like you," answered Kimberly. "You're my best friend."_ _He shoved her off of him and she looked offended._

 _"Mrs. Oliver, why doesn't Tommy liked to be hugged?" questioned Kimberly._

 _"He doesn't like for anyone to hug him," explained Jan. "He won't even let me and James hug or kiss him. For some reason, he can't stand it. At times, we wonder if it is because he's angry because he's adopted. He lost his brother and parents in an accident shortly after he was born. I was really close to his birth mother. She was close to your mom and me. I was Tommy's god mother; after he lost his parents, I got a copy of his parents' will. If anything was to happen to them, they wanted James and me to adopt him."_

 _"At school, he has trouble making friends. He's already been in trouble for fighting with a kid named CJ," revealed Kimberly._

 _"I know," answered Jan._

 _"I hope Tommy and I can became friends. The only time the kids want me around is during gymnastics. "_

 _"Maybe, the reason why no one wants you around is because you're annoying and odd," Tommy said angrily._

 _"Tommy, that's enough!" scolded Jan._

 _"Mom, it's true," declared Tommy. "Kimberly is annoying. She's been following me around for as long as I can remember. At recess she chases me all over the play ground."_

 _Tommy walked inside his house and slammed the door. Jan could tell that he really hurt Kimberly because he left her in tears. She walked over and hugged the little girl._

 _"I'm so sorry," apologized Jan. "I've raised my son better than that. I have never been so embarrassed."_

 _"Mrs. Oliver, I think Tommy doesn't like to me around," sobbed Kimberly._

 _"I think he does," confessed Jan. "He said he had a crush on a little girl who loves pink. I'm certain it's you."_

 _"He acts like he doesn't want to be around me," informed Kimberly._ _She wanted to him to bond with Kimberly so they'd both have a friend. Caroline told Jan she was going to be out of town for a few weeks; she needed someone to take care of Kimberly. Jan agreed to take care of Kimberly._

 _Caroline brought Kimberly over to the Oliver's house. She had brought a lot of clothes, pajamas, gymnastic clothes, and her school stuff. Jan sat up a folding cot and a sleeping bag for Kimberly to use, while she was staying in the Oliver's house. Tommy was in his room playing video games, when he saw Kimberly walk into his room._

 _"Mom, what is she doing her?" asked Tommy._

 _"Her mom has to go out of 's going to be staying here for a few weeks and she's going to be in the same room," explained Jan._ _Tommy went to his closet and got out a sleeping bag and a suit case._ _"Why are you packing a suit case?" asked Jan._

 _"I'm going to live in my tree house while she is here," answered Tommy, as he packed his suit case._

 _"That's not an option," smiled Jan. "You're going to stay in this room with Kimberly. Both of you are going to watch TV together, sleep in the same room, and do all of your activities together. I think you'll end up being friends."_

 _"Mom, I'd rather have a boy as a best friend," confirmed Tommy. "She's a girl and it's uncool to have girl for your best friend. If I had a boy for a best friend, I could play video games with them, we could have sleep overs, we could go to the water park together, we could go do fun thing that I can't do with a girl."_

 _Jan walked out of the room and Tommy turned on the TV, since he didn't want Kimberly playing with his video games. He sat down on the bed and stretched out. Kimberly really did want Tommy as her friend and she was willing to do whatever it took. She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, but he pushed her off the bed. So, she sat on the floor next to his bed._

 _Around dinner time, Jan brought up a small table and two chairs. She sat them down in the middle of the room and James brought up two personal pan pizzas from Pizza Hut._ _"I thought you said that I couldn't eat up here," gasped Tommy._

 _"Your father and I decided that you're going to spend all your time with Kimberly," informed Jan._

 _"We feel like it will give you two some bonding time," added James._

 _Shortly after dinner, they took showers and got ready for bed. In the middle of the night, Kimberly got scared. She got up and pushed her folding cot next to Tommy's bed. When Kimberly turned off her flash light and in the sleeping bag, Tommy woke up. He saw her cot was right next to his bed, which he didn't like; he rolled over and went back to sleep._

 _The following morning, Jan woke the children up for school. She brought up blueberry pan cakes and orange juice on a tray, and she sat it down on the table. Tommy got up, took a seat on the table, and began to eat. Kimberly moved her chair next to him and sat down._ _"I wanted to sit by you. My mom is always having to get ready for work and doesn't get to eat breakfast with me, " Kimberly explained."And my dad is rarely home in the mornings. It's nice having someone to eat breakfast with."_

 _After Tommy ate he got out jeans, a green tee shirt, and a tan flannel shirt. He went into the bathroom to change. Kimberly got out a pair jeans and a pink tee shirt. After Kimberly got dressed she met Tommy down stairs._

 _"Are you ready for school?" asked Jan._

 _"I'm ready," answered Tommy._

 _"I'm ready to go," smiled Kimberly._

 _They got in Jan's car and she drove them to school. When they got to school, Tommy quickly got out of the car. He didn't want anyone to see him walk in with Kimberly. Jan just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. Kimberly got out of the car and followed Tommy into school."_

 **End of Jan's Flash Back**

"Caroline recently thanked me for the second time for keeping Kimberly," Jan smiled as she continued to look at the picture. The two children were in the new swimming pool that was just completed. They were on an inflatable swan aqua lounge. Both of the children had their arms around each other. "She says that Tommy has been giving her a lot of comfort, since Andrew passed." She put an arm around her husband. Andrew Hart was James' best friend since the time they were small children. Jan and James walked out of their bedroom and walked across the hall. They opened the door and walked instead the room.

Jan saw that Kimberly and Tommy were still fast asleep. Both of them had a smile on their face and they had their arms around each other. "I think they were able to sleep well last night," smiled Jan as she exchanged looks with James. "I can tell our son loves his best friend so much." She turned on the lamp and woke the children up.

"Did you sleep well?" asked James.

"We both slept well," answered Tommy. He sat up in bed next to Kimberly.

"It's 6:00, you both need to get up and get your showers, get dressed, and come down stairs for breakfast," informed Jan, as she walked out of the room. "Don't forget that you have PE today. You need to pack your swimsuits. And yes, Tommy you still have wear your PE uniform to school. Your teacher sent a note home and said that you'd be having a two hour PE class. The first half is regular PE and the next half is swimming." Jan walked out of the room and Tommy sat down on his bed. He knew that they had to pick a swimming buddy and he sick the day before. So, he didn't get to pick his.

"What if I don't get paired up with you?" Tommy asked.

"I signed up to be your swimming buddy," Kimberly reassured. She took a seat next to him. "I told everyone else that you already had your swimming buddy."

"That is the only good thing about PE this year," answered Tommy as he pulled her into a tight hug. "And we became best friends after an incident that happened in PE."

 **Tommy's Flash Back**

 _Tommy was almost in the school building and he saw Kimberly running to catch up with him. She wanted to walk into school with him. They ended up walking through the door at the same time. He knew when they walked through the door, he could run because he'd get in trouble. And he had already been in trouble twice for running in the hall, just so he could get away from Kimberly. She followed him all the way to the class room and they took their seats. For the next few weeks he was stuck with her 24/7._

 _About two and a half hours later, they had PE. They had a free day and could do what ever they wanted. Kimberly wanted to practice on the balance beam and she wanted Tommy to watch. Grudgingly, he went over to balance beam. A girl on the gymnastics team was trying to get her off the team. She stole butter from the teacher's mini refrigerator and rubbed it on the balance beam. Tommy happened to see the girl do it, but Kimberly got up on the balance beam before he say anything to her._

 _Even though he didn't like Kimberly, he felt like he had to do some thing. The main reason was because his mom would be mad if he didn't. When she got up on the balance beam, she tried to do a cart wheel and she messed up because of the butter. Kimberly ended up hurting her ankle and she landed on Tommy. That caused him to hit his head on the balance beam and pass out. Jan was called to come get both of them and she had to have someone take her place at work. She took both of them to the doctor as soon as she picked them up. Tommy just had a concussion and Kimberly's ankle was broken._

 _All Tommy needed was to be supervised for the next 24 to 48 hours. Kimberly had her ankle put in a cast and she crutches to help her move around. Jan was given ice packs to keep on Tommy's head. She took them back home and both of them changed into pajamas. Both of them went into Tommy's room to lay down. Tommy got in his bed and Kimberly laid down on the folding cot. Jan brought in an extra pillow for Kimberly to rest her foot on. She laid the TV remote on Tommy's night stand._

 _"Please don't fight over the TV remote," begged Jan._

 _"We won't," answered Tommy._ _Jan left the room, once she was gone Tommy grabbed the remote. He started flipping through the channels and saw that Rugrats was on Nickelodeon station 1, Hey Arnold was on Nickelodeon was on station 2, Boy Meets World was on Disney Channel, 101 Dalmatians' the Series was on Toon Disney, and The Land Before Time II was on Cartoon Network._

 _"What are we watching?" asked Kimberly._

 _"Either Rugrats, Hey Arnold, Boy Meets World, 101 Dalmatians the Series, or the Land Before Time II," answered Tommy. "I see that Hey Arnold and Rugrats are almost over."_

 _"What comes on after them?" questioned Kimberly._

 _"SpongeBob on both Nickelodeon stations," answered Tommy. "I'm not allowed to watch that show, but I was never really into Sponge Bob too much anyway."_

 _Tommy flipped over Cartoon Network and saw the missed Land Before Time II. Cow and Chicken was coming up next, but his mom and dad didn't like that show for some reason. They made it clear to him that he wasn't allowed to watch it. He flipped over to Toon Disney and saw there was more 101 Dalmatians' the Series coming up next. And there was more Boy Meets World coming up next._

 _"What do you want to watch?" asked Tommy._

 _"101 Dalmatians the Series," answered Kimberly. "It's one of my favorite shows, even though it is new. I've seen all of the episodes of Boy Meets World Season 1. I'm waiting for the second season."_

 _"I am too," gasped Tommy. "I also like 101 Dalmatian's' the Series."_

 _Since the TV was right in front of his bed, he could see it better. Tommy got off the bed and lifted Kimberly on to his bed so she could see the TV better. He got an extra pillow for her to lay her head on. Then he got a quilt out of the closet to cover them both up. He prompted her foot on the pillow Jan gave he and covered them both up. Kimberly moved closer to where Tommy was and they were using the same pillow. He just put the extra pillow behind the one they were using to help prompt them up more._

 _"When I fell of the balance beam, you caught me. Why did you do that?" asked Kimberly._

 _"I didn't like how Olivia put the butter on the balance beam and I didn't want you to get hurt," answered Tommy. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I really like you."_

 _"I knew you did," smiled Kimberly. "Olivia and I have always had a rivalry over gymnastics. We always tried to be the best on the team. I guess she has it now that I'm off the team. And it seems like I won't be able to go to PE or recess for awhile. I know I can't go gymnastics for awhile."_

 _"I got kicked out of karate for fighting with CJ," stated Tommy. "I have a black belt anyway."_

 _A commercial came on TV. It said the magical world of toon's movie night was on Friday. That Friday the Land Before Time II was going to be on TV._ _"Are we going to watch that?" gasped Kimberly. "I like those movies."_

 _"Yes we are. I like those movies," answered Tommy. "I'm into dinosaurs. My favorite dinosaur is brachiosaurs. But I also really like the stegosaurs and the saurolophus."_

 _"I like dinosuars too," said Kimberly. "I like the pterodactyl the best. And I also like the stegosaurs and the saurolophus."_

 _"I'm also interested in falcons and cranes, I enjoy playing video games, and I love swimming," added Tommy._

 _"I like all of those things too!" gasped Kimberly._

 _Tommy noticed Kimberly had rolled over on her side and was laying as close to him. She wrapped both of her arms around him. Jan was walking up the stairs to bring them something to drink. She was standing outside the room and heard the talking._

 _"So, we're officially friends now?" asked Kimberly._

 _"Yes, we are," answered Tommy. "I'm not going to recess, when we go back to school."_

 _"Why not?" questioned Kimberly._

 _"I won't have you to play with or you to chase me around," replied Tommy._

 _"I'm not going to chase you anymore," confessed Kimberly. "The only reason why I did was because I wanted you to be my friend."_

 _Jan walked into the room and laid two bottle of water on the night stand._

 _"I knew you'd end up being friends with her," smiled Jan._

 _"Mom, can she start riding to school with us in the mornings?" asked Tommy. "That way she won't have to worry about being made fun of on the school bus."_

 _"I'm sure Caroline will let her do that," answered Jan._

 _"Can we have sleepover, when my mom comes back?" questioned Kimberly._

 _"Yes, and I'm sure Caroline will allow it too," stated Jan._

 _She changed out Tommy's ice pack, since he had in his for the last few hours. Then she left the room. As soon as Jan left, Kimberly realized that their teacher would never let them stay inside recess unless they were sick, had a cast on an arm or a leg, didn't bring a jacket, etc. She wondered how Tommy would be able to stay in at recess with her spent a lot of time with Kimberly at school, while she was recovering from having a broken ankle. The teacher let them get out board games such as Shoots and Ladders, Candy Land, and Checkers. Both of them enjoyed getting stay in because they were away from the other children who gave them trouble. Once she got the cast off her ankle, they had to on out side and play._

 **End Of Tommy's Flash Back**

"Well, I got you out of the deal," Tommy confessed. "So, you're right. PE hasn't been all that bad. Hopefully swimming will be better than running laps around the gym." He got up from the bed and packed his green swimming trunks in his backpack. Then he got out his black jogging pants, a white shirt with the school logo printed in green, and a green hooded sweat shirt with the school logo. He took his shower, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. When he went dressed he went down for breakfast. When he got down stairs, Kimberly was already at the table. She was dressed like Tommy, but her shirt had the logo printed in pink and she was in a pink hooded sweatshirt. After breakfast Jan drove them to school. When they got to school, they began to get teased by some of their classmates because they were swimming buddies. And they were told it was uncool for a boy and a girl to be uncool.


	2. Best Friends with a Girl

When they went outside for recess, the other kids got on the swings, monkey bars, and the slides. There were other swings, but they were broken. The only other place they had to go spend recess was under the jungle gym. The jungle gym was built out of wood and it bridges build out of wooden poles, it had huge steps that kids used to get to the top, and it had a slide. Since it was made out wood, most of the kids called it "The Brown Wooden Thing." It was a tall piece of play ground equipment and it had sand underneath it, if kids wanted to sit in the shade or play in the sand. However, not very many of the kids played under there, since they had more fun on the jungle gym. So, Kimberly and Tommy got to spend recess alone.

"I wish we could get on the swings, play on the monkey bars, or play on the brown wooden thing."

"Kimberly, do you remember what happened last week, when we were up there?"

"One of the kids pushed me and I fell. I ended up getting a huge splinter in my hand and you had to pull it out."

"That's because I had my small first aide kit with me. It has tweezers, Band-Aids, wipes, and bandages in it," reminded Tommy. He brought that first aide kit to school for the past month, because Ms. Ruby stopped and the other aides stopped bringing out their first aide bags. A little boy tripped over a ball and skinned up his knee. She yelled at everyone on the play ground because she said was tired of people getting hurt. None of the kids liked Ms. Ruby because she was hateful, showed who her favorites were, and cased trouble for anyone. But, she didn't act that way around the teacher. All of them thought she was great.

"What were you wanting to tell me before we got out here on the play ground," whispered Tommy. He kept his voice low, where only Kimberly could hear him. "You got quiet as soon as Ms. Ruby walked by us in the hall."

"You know how in science and social studies class, half of our class stay's in Ms. Yate's class and half Ms. East's class comes to our class. On Mondays and Tuesdays we have Mrs. Yates for social studies and on Wednesdays and Thursdays we go to Ms. East's for science."

"I know, we're in the same group. You never said what happened?"

"The rest of the class got to watch a movie. But, me, you, and three other students didn't get to because we didn't get a worksheet done."

"Yeah, we were in the teacher's lounge. We weren't allowed to get up until we finished the work sheet. And we weren't allowed to get up to go to the bathroom."

"Tommy, please don't say anything," Kimberly begged. Her face was red and she was really embarrassed over what happened. "I had to go to the bathroom and couldn't hold it. And...I ended up wetting my pants."

"I promise I won't say anything," Tommy promised. He put an arm around her. "Where were you sitting?"

"At a table where the teachers meet for breaks and lunch," Kimberly answered in soft voice. "I was so scared I was going to get in trouble, because there was a puddle in my chair."

"I didn't notice you having wet pants," replied Tommy.

"That's because I'm wearing my black jogging pants are nylon and water proof. No one could tell I had an accident," informed Kimberly. "When we were coming outside, when were coming out for recess Ms. Ruby sat down in the chair I was sitting in and got wet. She was yelling at the teachers because her pants were wet. All of them thought she wet all over herself." Both of them started laughing because they didn't like her. Ms. Ruby was over bearing, picky, and was hard to deal with. "You can't even tell Jan, James, or my mom. It's embarrassing for this to happen to a third grader."

"I'm not telling anyone," reassured Tommy. "I wouldn't embarrass my best friend."

The whistle blew and it was time for them to go in. Tommy and Kimberly got up and walked inside together. When they went inside they had PE next. Ms. Yates announced that they PE teacher found out that the gym was being used for basketball practice since there was a game that night. All of the kids grabbed their gym bags and lined up to go to the gym. Once all of them walked into the gym, Ms. Yates showed them were the locker room was. The boys' locker room was on the left side of the hall and the girls room was on the right side of the hall.

All of the changing stalls and bathroom stall filled up quickly. Kimberly looked around to see if there was another place where she could change. She noticed there were a few shower stalls in the room. So, she grabbed her pink towel, and her small pink gym bag and went into a shower stall. She closed the door behind her and stripped out of her regular clothes. The lining inside her jogging pants and panties were stained and she feared the other kids would see it. Kimberly quickly put her pink swim suit on. She began to look around the shower stall to see if there was any thing in the shower stall that she could use. There was shower gel and shampoo sitting on the shower rack.

The swimming class was going to have two third grade classes combined, which would be 50 students. No one wouldn't realize that she was gone, other than Tommy. She waited until everyone else was gone, then she grabbed her clothes and walked into the hallway. Tommy was standing in the hall waiting for her. He was in green swimming trunks.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"While I was changing into my swimming trunks, I left my regular clothes on the floor. I saw some one kneel down and grab my clothes from stall. When I came out of the changing stall, Stephen had every single piece of clothing that I was wearing," explained Tommy. "He hide them in the laundry room or the girls locker room. Did anyone come in there?"

"No," Kimberly confessed. He saw that she was holding all of her clothes that she changed out of."They are probably in the laundry room. I was headed there any way. I noticed my clothes were stained and I need to wash them. I was coming out to tell you that I'd be washing my clothes."

"We can go into go into the laundry room and get my clothes. And while we're in there we can wash your clothes," suggested Tommy. "Class doesn't start for another five minutes." They headed into the laundry room and found Tommy's clothes laying on the floor. His clothes were covered in blueberry juice. Both of them remembered that Steven always brought blue berry juice for snack during the break.

"We'll have to wash your clothes too," Kimberly sighed. Tommy grabbed spray and wash and sprayed it on their clothes. Then he grabbed a step stole and climbed on it to reach the top of the laundry machine. He lifted the lid up and put their clothes in. Then he put some Tide soap in the laundry machine and started the laundry. The laundry machine was just like the one that was at their house and they knew how to work it, since their parents taught them how to do a load of laundry.

"I knew you'd fall for our trick," smiled Olivia, as she walked in the room. Harry, Steven, Patti, Megan, Shellie, Nicki, Misty, Amy, and Jessica all walked into the room. Kimberly and Tommy immediately realized that the girls were from the gymnastics team. Tommy knew that Steven was Olivia's boy friend. Harry was Olivia's cousin. All of them spread out to prevent Tommy and Kimberly from leaving.

"What do you want?" demanded Kimberly.

"There's a spot on the gymnastics team," announced Olivia. "But, we don't want you on the team, unless you quiet hanging out with Tommy Oliver."

"I didn't have any friends on the team. The only time you all were nice to me was when we had matches," answered Kimberly. "None of you were nice to me the rest of the time because I wasn't in the in crowd. I like gymnastics, but I don't want to be on the team if I have stop being friends with Tommy."

"Then you can't be on the team," smirked Olivia.

"Why did you tell her there is a spot on the team if you don't want her on the team?!" Tommy said through clenched teeth. "You were the one who caused her to get hurt on the balance beam."

"I wanted to be the best on the team," replied Olivia. "I don't have to worry about it if she isn't going to come back to the team."

"Okay, now that you've made your announcement, could you leave?" asked Tommy. "We need to finish washing our clothes." None of those kids left. Instead they began to back Kimberly and Tommy into a corner. He felt Kimberly wrap her arms tightly around his waist. Tommy quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as tight as he could. He had actually grown to care about her and it didn't bother him his best friend was a girl.

"We're not going to leave just yet," smiled Olivia.


	3. True Friends Stick Together

A few weeks previously when Kimberly lost her father, Caroline and Jan both told Kimberly and Tommy during difficult times you stick close to your best friend. Meaning that you support your best friend, give them a listening ear, hug them when they need it, and to be strong for each other. Olivia's friends kept them backed in the corner, while Olivia opened her orange backpack and got out a roll of duct tape,green bow, a red bow, pieces of yellow cord and a few rolls of red Christmas ribbon, and several rolls of green Christmas ribbons. Olivia and her friends had pulled a lot of pranks on Kimberly in the past. Some of those pranks were tying her to a tree, hand cuffing her to the fence, and locking her in the closet. Tommy knew all about those pranks.

"You won't get away with this," informed Kimberly. She pulled Tommy closer to her and held him as tight as she could. "Someone will notice we're missing."

"You don't have any friends," laughed Olivia.

"Yes, she does!" corrected Tommy. His arms were tightly wrapped around Kimberly. He noticed that some of the kids had ganged up on them and were holding them still. Neither one of them could move. "She has me, I'm her best friend."

"And I'm Tommy's best friend," announced Kimberly. She noticed that Jessica was wrapping a piece of rope around hers and Tommy's waists. When she was done, it was in tight very tight knot. Kimberly noticed Megan was holding her wrists together, while Olivia tied her wrists together. When she got done tying Kimberly's wrists together, she walked over to were Misty was standing. Misty was holding Tommy's wrists together, Olivia tied his wrists together.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked. He felt rope cut into his skin. Steven was wrapping coil around Tommy and Kimberly's ankles. Harry had just finished wrapping rope around Tommy and Kimberly's legs.

"I don't plan on it," replied Olivia. She got several pieces of yellow coil. "I've always wanted to decorate a friendship tree. But, I never could find a tree I liked. I like the tree I found. However, we can't decorate a moving tree." She walked over to where Tommy and Kimberly were standing. Olivia handed Stephen a piece of yellow cord and he tied Kimberly's and Tommy's ankles. Harry tied their legs together.

"We're going to decorate a tree," answered Olivia. She was wrapping rope around Tommy and Kimberly's shoulders. Olivia wrapped it them really tight. "I found one I like."

"If you've found a tree you like, why are you tying me and Tommy together for?" questioned Kimberly. She noticed that Olivia got out a green ribbon and tied Tommy's hair back with it. Then Olivia tied Kimberly's hair back with a red ribbon. "Why did you use fancy Christmas ribbon to tie mine and Tommy's hair back for?"

"You and Tommy are the tree we're going to decorate," smiled Olivia as she got out a roll of duct tape. "I went to Hobby Lobby and bought Christmas Ribbon. They have it out, even though it's October."

"I demand that all of you let me and Kimberly go or else!" Tommy said angrily.

"What will you do?" asked Olivia, as she ripped two pieces of duct tape off.

"HELP! SOMEBODY COME-MMMMMMMPH!" cried Tommy and Kimberly. Olivia used the two strips of tape to gag both of them. "MMMMMPH!"

"They always say true friends stick together," joked Olivia. Her and her friends all began to laugh. "Both of you are sticking together like glue."

"Mmmmph, hmmmph, mmmmm," Tommy and Kimberly moaned through their gags, as they were struggling trying to get free. "Mmmmph, mmmmmph, mmmmph, hmmmph, mmmm."They felt the cord cut into their bare skin because it was wrapped so tight around their shoulders, wrists, ankles, and legs.

Olivia gave all of her friends a roll of Christmas ribbon. Amy picked up the green bow and stuck it on top of Tommy's head. Patti stuck the red bow on top of Kimberly's head. Then they started wrapping ribbon around Kimberly and Tommy. When they finished wrapping the green Christmas ribbon around Tommy and Kimberly, they looked like a Christmas tree. From the neck down they were wrapped tightly in green Christmas ribbon. Nicki grabbed a roll of red Christmas ribbon and wrapped it around their waists a few times and tied the two ends together in the shape of a bow. The others thought it was funny and they did the same things to their wrists, legs, and ankles.

Meanwhile,A little boy dressed in red was sitting next to the pool. A little girl dressed yellow with long black hair swam over to him. "Jason, is everything okay?" asked the little girl. "You look worried."

"Something isn't right," answered Jason. "Trini, I saw a little boy with shoulder length brown hair in walk into the class at the beginning of class. He walked in with a little girl in pink." An African American little boy dressed in black shorts and a purple tee shirt swam over to Jason and Trini. A little boy with blond hair and glasses swam over to them. He was dressed in a blue tank top and blue swimming trunks.

"The little girl in pink told everyone that she was already paired up with Tommy Oliver," said the little boy in blue. "Tommy must be the little boy in green."

"Well, it isn't like we can't sneak out of class," added Trini.

"I think we can," smirked Billy. "Zack told me that he saw the girls on the gymnastics team sneak out of the room. They were gone for awhile. That was when our teacher got called out of the room. When they came back, they all of them were laughing."

"Harry and Stephen were with them," interrupted Zack. "When Harry and Zack are together that means trouble. Billy and I will go tell the teacher what we saw. Jason, you and Trini go look for the little boy and little girl."

Billy and Zack went to go talk to the teacher, while Trini and Jason went to go look for Tommy and Kimberly. Trini and Jason walked into the hallway where the lockerooms where. "I'll check the girls' locker," informed Trini. "You go check the boys' locker room." A few minutes later, Trini came out of the girls locker room, she had pair of blacking jogging pants, pink socks, pink underwear, a white tee shirt with a pink Angel Grove Elementary logo, a pink sweatshirt, and a pair of pink tennis shoes. All them looked like they were the right size for a Barbie doll to wear. Jason was waiting for her out side the locker room. "This was all I could find," announced Trini, while she was showing Jason Kimberly's clothes. "Did you have any luck?"

"I found the same thing in the boys locker room," answered Jason. He showed Trini a pair black jogging pants, a green socks, white briefs, a white tee shirt with a green Angel Grove Elementary logo, a green sweatshirt, and a pair of green tennis shoes. Those clothes were also looked like they were right size for a Ken Barbie doll to wear. "Tommy was wearing this outfit. I think they may be in trouble."

"Jason it does make sense," stated Trini. "First they don't show up for class, some Olivia's friends sneak out of class and come back laughing, and now we find Tommy and the little girl's clothes shrunk to the size of a Barbie doll." She exchanged looks with Jason.

"I think that Olivia's group of friends hide them somewhere and wanted to hide all of the evidence," guessed Jason. "But, the question is...where are they?" They decided to look around some more to see what they could find. Jason saw that the laundry room door was left wide open. So, they walked into the laundry room. When they walked in, they saw empty ribbon spools, and an empty roll of duct tape laying on the floor.

Trini picked up the ribbon spools and the duct tape. "I wonder what they used all of these ribbon spools for?" asked Trini. "Christmas ribbon isn't even out yet. Right now they have Halloween stuff out."

Jason walked over to the empty roll of duct tape and picked it up. "I'm 100% certain that they used the duct tape to prevent them from calling for help," stated Jason. He looked up and saw Billy run into the room. He looked like he was out of breath. "Billy, what are you doing here?"

"The teacher is talking to Zack. And I was sent to look for you all to see what you could find," answered Billy. He was trying to catch his breath. "They said if we found any clues to bring them back." They showed Billy the clothes, ribbon spools, and roll of duct tape.

"What do you think?" asked Trini.

"I think that they are hidden somewhere in this area," answered Billy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and locker combination. "I found these laying next to the water fountain. I would have to say that they are still in this building. However, they are in a place that would require a locker combination and a key."

"But, what would the key be used for?" questioned Jason. "The adults wouldn't leave their keys laying around."

Both of them looked at Billy. "I don't think it was a teacher's key," declared Billy. He remained quiet for a few seconds. "This must be a key to a pad lock! What do you think?"

"I think you're right," answered Jason.

"That makes perfect sense," added Trini. "All we have to do is look for a place that would have a place with a combination lock and a pad lock. I am guessing they must be in a locker some where."

"The lockers in the locker room are half the size of a regular locker," gasped Jason. The bell rang and the rest of the class changed their clothes and went back to class. Zack and the teacher came into the room.

"There are some lockers in the school basement and in the chorus locker room," answered Ms. Parker. "I heard the whole conversation that you all were having. I've got someone to take care of my class, so I can help you look for Kimberly and Tommy." They all decided to go look in the chorus locker room since there weren't many lockers in there. If Tommy and Kimberly weren't in the chorus locker room, they'd go look down in the school basement.

In the meantime, Kimberly and Tommy were standing a narrow spot in the dark. They were in an empty locker down in the school basement in the supply room. All of Olivia's friends cleaned the locker out, just so they could put Tommy and Kimberly in it. There was combination lock on the locker that they were hidden inside. Harry noticed that there was a place to put a pad lock on the door of the supply room. So, he ended up putting a pad lock on the door to prevent people from getting inside the room.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

Tommy and Kimberly were struggling against their bonds, ever since they were place in the locker. They had been trying to call for help, but their gags muffled their voices. All they were able to do was make a loud incomprehensible sounds. Both of them had been noise non stop and struggling to get free from the past few hours. And both of them were cold. The bottom of locker was really cold and it was like they were standing on ice without any shoes or socks on. Their bare shoulders and their legs were touching cold metal. Tommy was colder because he didn't have a shirt on. It was like someone had placed an ice cube down his back. He was trying to be strong for Kimberly, but he was just as scared as she was. No one knew the combination to the lock that was placed on the locker and no one had a key to open the pad lock that was on the outside part of the door. He couldn't reassure his best friend that everything was going to be okay, because the tape prevent him from speaking. All he was able to do was hug her. But, he was only able to do that because he pulled her in to a hug, when Olivia's group of friends started tying them to each other. And that was all Kimberly could do for Tommy. In away it brought them comfort. They knew they weren't alone and they always felt safe when they together. Kimberly laid her head on Tommy shoulder. Her soft brown hair brushed up against his bare skin. It felt like a soft piece of material was rubbing against his skin.

At the present time, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy and Ms. Parker were finished looking through the chorus locker room. The four children quickly got dressed before they went down stairs. Ms. Parker went to family resource center and some clothes for Tommy and Kimberly to put on. She got out two pairs of black wind pants and two white long sleeve shirts with the school logo, and two pairs of white tennis shoes. Then Ms. Parker and the four children went to the basement to look around.

"Remember, we're looking for a pad lock and a combination lock," reminded Ms. Parker. She had a pair of siccors that could cut through metal just incase they couldn't get the locks open. Jason, Trini, and Zack were looking around. Billy went over to the supply room door. He heard two people trying to call for help.

"MMMMMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMMPH!"

"Ms. Parker, is there suppose to be a pad lock on the door?" questioned Billy. He pointed to a pad lock that was on the door. "I hear some people trying to call for help. But, I can't understand them. I assume both of them are gagged."

"No, we never have put a pad lock on the door," answered Ms. Parker. She pulled the key that Billy found out of her pocket. "Ms. Meyers told us that she didn't want the door locked in case a teacher needed to come down here to store something or get something."

Ms. Parker used the key and was able to unlock the pad lock. She removed the lock, opened the door, and turned the light on. Tommy and Kimberly heard foot steps and they started making as much as they possiably could.

" MMMMMMMMMPH! cried Tommy. "MMMMMMMMMPH!"

" MMMMMMMMMPH! cried Kimberly. ""MMMMMMMMMPH!"

When they walked in all of the lockers had a combination lock on them. There were about six lockers in four other children and Ms. Parker all decided to open one of the combination locks. "The combination is 601, 602, and 550," reminded Billy. All of them began to try to open the lock.

Trini heard a click on the lock she was opening an she removed the lock. She opened the locker door and Tommy and Kimberly feel out and landed on the floor. Trini kneeled down and slowly removed the tape off of Tommy and Kimberly's mouth's.

"What happened?" asked Ms. Parker, as the other four children helped her untie them.

"Stephen took my clothes and put them in laundry room. Kim needed to wash hers because spilt something on them," explained Tommy. He lied about Kimberly spilling something on her clothes because he didn't want anyone to know she wet her pants. "Kim went with me to get my clothes. My clothes were stained all over. We started to wash our clothes. Then Olivia, Stephen, Harry, Jessica, Patti, Megan, Misty, and Nicki ganged up on us. They tied us together, gagged us, and decorated us like a tree."

"They shrank our clothes," added Kimberly. "Our clothes are the size of a Barbie's outfit. We both have walk around in our swimsuits and go barefooted the rest of the day."

"I went to the family resource center and got you some clothes," said Ms. Parker. She handed them their clothes. "All four of these kids noticed you were missing. They told me and they helped me find you."

Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy introduced themselves to Tommy and Kimberly. Ever since that day, all six of became really close friends. Things at school got better for Tommy and Kimberly since they had a group of friends with them.


	4. The Big L Word Part 1

Six years passed by really quick. Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy were all in high school. But, they also became power rangers too. Jason was the red ranger, Trini was the yellow ranger, Zack was the black ranger, Billy was the blue ranger, and Kimberly was the pink ranger. Later on Tommy became the evil green ranger, but the other rangers were able to free him. He joined the team and fought beside them until he lost his powers to the green candle. After Tommy lost his powers he went for a walk with the other boys, while Kimberly met Trini in the juice bar.

"What were you wanting to tell me?" Trini asked as they walked into the juice bar. "It seems like something is troubling you."

"Trini, we've been friends ever since the day you, Billy, Jason, and Zack found me and Tommy in the locker in the school basement," reminded Kimberly. She began to wipe her eyes as they began to tear up. "I feel like I can talk to you five about anything. But, this one time I can't. Especially if Tommy's around."

"Did you two have a fight?" questioned Trini.

"No," Kimberly answered tearfully. "I'm trying to sort out my feelings for him. He's always been my best friend since we were in second grade. I wanted to be his friend long before then. But, he let me know that he didn't want to be friends with me. I chased him all over the play ground everyday, until the day we became friends."

Trini got up to order them both a milk shake. A few mintues later she came back. Trini handed Kimberly a strawberry milk shake and she ordered herself a banana milk shake. "I thought a milk shake may cheer you up," stated Trini. "Anyway, how did you become friends with Tommy. I don't think you ever told how it happened."

"In second grade, I stayed at his house while mom had to be out of town for training for her job. I stayed there because my mom is Jan's best friend. Jan offered to keep me," Kimberly began, as she took a sip of her milk shake. "He wanted to move into his tree house. But, Jan wouldn't let him and she hid his suit case. She wanted us to become friends. She brought in a sleeping cot into his room and small table and chairs. Jan and James decided that we'd do all of our activities together. The first day I was at his house, he turned on the TV and stretched out on his bed. There was room for one more person. But, when Tommy noticed I was sitting on the bed, he pushed me off the bed. It stormed that night and I moved my cot next to his bed. The following day, everything changed."

Trini took another sip off her banana milk shake. "How did everything change?" Trini asked. She handed Kimberly a napkin so she could wipe the tears off her face.

"We had a free day in PE. A girl put butter on the balance beam and Tommy saw it. When got on the balance beam, I slipped on the butter and he caught me," revealed Kimberly. She looked around to make sure no one else was near the table they were sitting at. "We both had to leave school early. When were back at his house, I asked him why he caught me. He confessed he liked me and didn't want me hurt. We were watching TV and he lifted me on his bed so I could stretch out. I broke my ankle. He stayed in with me at recess, while I was recovering. When I was able to go back to recess, we spent recess together. But, we sat underneath the jungle gym because no one else would play with us and the swings were always taken. One day I got a splinter in my hand; and he pulled it out with a pair tweezers because he always carried a small first aide kit."

"How do you feel about Tommy as person?" Trini asked as she took finished her milkshake.

"I'm in love with Tommy," Kimberly sobbed. "Tommy has been wonderful, kind, and caring. I really love him. I haven't told him because I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way about me."

Trini suggested that Kimberly wrote him a letter. She went to counter and asked Ernie if he had a pen, a piece of paper and an envelope. He handed her a white envelope, a piece of stationary, and a pen. Kimberly wrote him a letter and sealed it up. She heard the boys coming and asked Ernie to give Tommy the letter. Kimberly and Trini sat on a bench out in the hall.

Tommy sat down and started lifting weights. He noticed Ernie was walking over to him with an envelope in his hand. "You have a letter," stated Ernie. "It's from Kimberly."

"Zack, will you do me a favor and read, while I finishing working out?" asked Tommy. Ernie handed the letter to Zack and went back behind the counter. Zack opened the letter and began to read it.

 _"Dear Tommy,_

 _This the hardest letter that I've ever had to write. Something has happened and it's hard for me explain. It's been painful, because I haven't told you. I'm afraid that you don't feel the same way. Tommy, you're my best friend. But, I am also in love with you."_

Tommy stopped lifting weights because he wasn't expecting to get that letter. Jason, Zack, and Billy were all smiling. However, Tommy was stunned. "Kimberly has never mentioned being in love with me before," stated Tommy, as Zack handed him the letter. "But, I'm at fault too. I've been afraid to tell her I love her." He picked up where Zack left off.

 _"Tommy, you're wonderful, kind, sweet, caring. I've grown to love you. You've always been there to support me and you've helped me grow as a person._ _We'll get through this hard time, just like we have everything else. Even though you don't have your powers, you'll always be a power ranger in my eyes. Nothing can ever change that. I'll always be there for you, Tommy._

 _Kimberly"_

Tommy put the letter back in the envelope. He still couldn't believe that Kimberly loved him. "I'm going to take a walk by the lake," announced Tommy. He got up and quickly walked out of the youth center. Kimberly and Trini saw Tommy walk out of the youth center.

"Tommy, where are you going?" asked Kimberly. "Do you want me to come with you."

"I'm just going for a walk," answered Tommy, as he passed her. "I'm fine, I won't be gone long, don't worry." He quickly walked out of the youth center. Kimberly and Trini walked in to the youth center. Jason, Zack, and Billy will all sitting at a table.

"What's wrong with Tommy?" questioned Kimberly. She took a seat at the table. "He just said that he needed to be alone."

"He needed to some time to think," answered Jason, as he ordered an ice cream cone for him and his friends. "You'll find him at the lake." Kimberly got up from the table and left. She wanted to know if he read the letter and if he loved her too. She headed to the lake.


	5. The Big L Word Part 2

Meanwhile, Tommy was practicing karate by the felt defeated because he lost his powers to the green candle. But, he also had butterflies in his stomach. After he read Kimberly's letter, he had gained enough courage to ask her to the dance. Tommy looked up and saw Kimberly was heading in his direction.

"They said I would find you here," stated Kimberly. There was an old brick bench sitting in front of some tall grass. She sat down and Tommy sat down next to her.

"I needed some time to think about something," Tommy answered as he moved closer to her.

"Time to think about the green candle?" asked Kimberly. She saw he had his hand in his pocket. "I came here to think about something too."

"Actually, I came here to think about the letter you wrote me," confessed Tommy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I can't believe that you're in love with me."

"Here's my question," responded Kimberly in a nervous voice. "Are you in love with me?"

Tommy didn't answer. Instead he moved closer to her and started kissing her. While they were kissing, they wrapped their arms around each other. Both of them leaned back a little bit and the bench tipped over with them. They both fell into the lake and they stopped kissing. "I've been wanting to that for a long time," Tommy smiled, as he helped Kimberly up. "I love you too. I want us to be one of those inseparable best friend couples where people will be like "you're still together?"

"So, have I," answered Kimberly, as Tommy reached out to hold her hand. "This next question will be easy. Will you be my date Saturday to the dance?"

Kimberly turned around. "Well, Kimberly?" asked Tommy. "Will you be my date?"

She turned around and faced him. "I couldn't make it too easy for you." answered Kimberly."Of course, I'll be your date." Tommy picked her and spun her. When he put her down on her the ground, he pulled her into a tight hug and they kissed.

 **Friday Afternoon**

For the rest of the week, they were both looking forward to the dance. On Friday morning,Tommy was sick and stayed home from school. He stayed in bed all day and his side was sore. Most of the day, he was sleeping since there was a heavy down pour and it interfered with the satellite . Around lunch time, Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Billy, and Zack called to see how he was doing. Jan answered the phone and talked to them, since he was sleeping.

Since Jason lived in the same neighborhood, he dropped Kimberly off on his way home. She got out of the car walked up the drive way. "Jan, I'm home," Kimberly announced as she walked in the house."How's Tommy?"

"He's about the same," Jan answered. "Tommy has slept most of the day. He's been up for about an hour. He was disappointed when I told him that he missed talking to you and your friends at lunch. Why don't you go up stairs and spend some time with him."

Kimberly walked up the stairs and went into her room. She hung up her pink rain coat in the closet and kicked off her shoes. Then she put her book bag in the chair. Then she headed to Tommy's room. Tommy was awake and was watching TV. "How are you feeling?" Kimberly asked she walked through Tommy's door.

"I'm sore and I've been sick all day," Tommy answered as he sat up in bed."It's been raining all day and it's suppose to rain all week in, I was sure they'd cancel it."

"They are still having the dance," reassured Kimberly as she took a seat in the green bean bag. "They moved it inside. Do you not feel like going? If you don't feel like going, I'll stay home with you."

"There's room for you up here on the bed," pointed out Tommy. He moved over to make room for her. Kimberly got up from the bean bag chair and got in bed with Tommy. She noticed his pajama pants were soaked in sweat and he removed his green tee shirt. It was also covered in sweat. He slowly closed his eyes."

"Tommy are you okay?" Kimberly asked. She felt his forehead and. He was burning up and he started holding his right side. "You're burning up! Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I feel like my insides have exploded," Tommy muttered in his sleep. "My side hurts." He started holding his right side.

"JAN!" Kimberly shouted. "PLEASE GET UP HERE!"

Jan rushed up the stairs and ran into the room. "What is it?" Jan asked in a worried voice. "Is he worse?" She felt his forehead.

"He's barely speaking, he's sweaty, and he's burning up," cried Kimberly. "What's wrong with him."

"I've seen signs like this before," answered Jan. "I think he has an appendicitis."

Jan realized that Tommy had an appendicitis and she called an ambulance. When the ambulance came, Tommy was put on a stretcher and was taken to the hospital. A doctor met them at the entrance of the hospital. He took a look at Tommy."He has an appendicitis," answered the doctor. "But, it looks like it has ruptured. We're going to prep him for surgery." Tommy was taken to the emergency room and Kimberly couldn't go back with him. Jan called James and Caroline and told them that they were at the hospital. Jason's mom (Jamie) switched places with Jan, so could go assist in the operating room.

Kimberly walked into the waiting room and saw James, Caroline, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy. James was talking to the doctor. "When did you all get here?" asked Kimberly, as she took a seat between Trini and Caroline.

"Jason's mom called us at school," explained Trini. "We were at school getting ready to decorate for the dance. Then Mr. Kaplan came in and said that he got the dates mixed up. The dance isn't until next month. Tomorrow, Angel Grove High is having a volleyball tournament. We were asked if we wanted to stay and help."

"But, we said we needed to be at the hospital," added Zack. Trini, Jason, Billy, and Zack all got up. "We're going to call our parents and tell them where we're at." Kimberly knew Jason's parents already knew where he was, since his mom traded places with Jan. He pointed to his communicator and she knew he was going to contact Zordon and Alpha.

James took a seat next to Caroline. "How is he?" asked Kimberly in a concerned voice. "Is he going to be okay?

"He's going to be fine," reassured James. "I talked to Jan and she's in the operating room with Tommy. He'll be out in a few hours."

 **Midnight**

Tommy woke up in the recovery room and his mom was sitting by him. They took him to his room and let him get settled before they invited people back to his room. He was still tired from the anesthetic. "What happened?" asked Tommy in a tired voice.

"Your appendix ruptured," explained Jan. "You were just in surgery."

"Are my friends and dad here?" asked Tommy, as he began to doze off.

"They've been here all night," answered Jan. "We'll call them into see you in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Kimberly and the others were brought into Tommy's room. Kimberly walked over to Tommy's bed. She kicked off her shoes and climbed in the bed with him. She was really tired since she had been up past midnight. Plus she ended up falling asleep. Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy stayed in Tommy's room for a while.

"How's Tommy?" asked Zack.

"His appendix busted and we had remove it," informed Jan.

"Kimberly didn't tell us that!" gasped Billy.

"We didn't tell her that yet," explained Jan. "I didn't want her to get upset. I'm going to tell her, when she wakes up."

Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy left the hospital room, so Kimberly could sleep. And they wanted Tommy to get some rest. Kimberly woke up after she had rested for a few hours. She remembered that she was in Tommy's hospital room. Tommy was still sleeping peacefully and they had him on pain medicine. Kimberly noticed Jan was in the hospital room with the surgeon.

"Is he okay?" asked Kimberly.

"He was very lucky to get here when he did," answered the doctor. "If he waited to much longer, he wouldn't have made it. His body is still weak from fighting the infection. We also found out something, when he had the has some blocked tubes in his body and hormonal problems."

"Is it serious?" questioned Kimberly.

"He won't be able to have children," admitted Jan.

"Does he know?" questioned Kimberly. "And he is okay with it?"

"He knows," stated Jan. "He was worried how you'd react when he told you that he couldn't parent a child."

"I love your son and I'm okay with what has occurred," promised Kimberly. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life with Tommy and be happy, instead of being married to the wrong person and being miserable." She put her arms around Tommy. He had been asleep for awhile and woke up, when he felt her put his arms around him.

"Tommy, you have nothing to worry about," promised Jan. "We told Kimberly about your blockage and she's fine with it."

"I love you so much," reassured Kimberly. "It doesn't make a difference to me if we can't have children or not."


	6. Beauty and the Beast

A few Months after Tommy's surgery, Zordon was able to recharge Tommy's powers. He'd only be the green ranger for a short time. Zordon and Alpha were trying to find a source that would help Tommy keep his powers. He could only go into to battle, when he was needed. Over the summer, Lord Zedd took over Rita's castle. Zedd was red and looked like the inside of the human body. He had a sliver visor with the letter Z and he had a Z staff. Zedd shrank Rita and put her back in her dumpster and send her off into space. After Rita was gone, Zedd made some changes. He gave Goldar back his wings, he created his own putties with the letter Z on them. Ever since Zedd was around, Tommy went into battle more because Kimberly was a damsel in distress. That caused Tommy's powers to drain even more.

When they started their sophomore year, both Kimberly and Tommy had their drivers licenses. James bought them a car to share and so they could drive to school in the mornings. Both of them agreed to take turns driving to school. On the first day of school, Tommy saw that he had all of his classes with Kimberly. The only class that they had with Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy was Ms. Appleby's class and lunch. Kimberly and Tommy had signed up for paleontology, physical fitness and diving/swimming I.

Tommy enjoyed the fact that he had Kimberly in all of his class again. It took his mind of her being a damsel in distress. But, it still bothered him because he's powers were limited. He feared that when he lost his powers for good, Zedd would take her and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Tommy was scared Zedd or Goldar would take her during the night. Kimberly was tired of Tommy keeping her up all night, so she told James, Jan, and Caroline that he was having a hard time in school. And she told them that he wanted to stay with her at night. Jan, James, and Caroline told them if they wanted to sleeping the same room, they had to keep the door all night and they better not find any clothes on the floor.

 **Morning of a Storm**

On a Tuesday morning, Tommy and Kimberly woke up early. Jan, James, Caroline, Kimberly, and Tommy had spent the night down in the basement because they had sever storms all night. All of them slept of folding cots and had sleeping bags laying on their cot. The previous night there was wind blowing several miles an hour, the sky was dark, the rain was heavy, and there was hail. When they woke up, Jan was watching the weather, while James was cooking breakfast.

"Mom, what's the weather going to be like?" asked Tommy.

"Its going to rain all day and it's going to be windy," answered Jan. "I don't think it is going to be as bad as it was last night. Why don't you go upstairs, get a shower, and get dressed. James should have breakfast by then. One of you can take a shower in mine and James' private bathroom to save time."

They went up to their rooms to get their clothes that they were going to wear to school. Tommy grabbed a pair black tennis shoes, a pair khakis, a green Henley, and a green, white, and black plaid flannel shirt. He went into Jan and James private bathroom and started to take a shower. Meanwhile, Kimberly was finishing up her shower. She quickly brushed her teeth, dried her hair and put on a pink bath robe. Kimberly went back into her bed room and shut the door so she could get dressed. She got out a floral jumper dress and solid pale pink tee shirt.

When Kimberly got dressed, she went down stairs for breakfast. "You're wearing the outfit I bought you," Tommy smiled as Kimberly sat down next to him. "You look so beautiful." Kimberly blushed at the comment that he after they ate breakfast, they got in the car and drove to school.

During the first four periods of the day, everything was quiet and normal. After lunch Tommy and Kimberly finished lunch, they went to their three hour swimming/ diving class. As they were walking down the hall, they stopped to look out a was pouring down rain, the wind was blowing hard, and there was hail. "Tommy, I thought your mom said that the weather wasn't suppose to be like this," gasped Kimberly.

Tommy took hold of Kimberly's hand. "I guess the weather changed at the last minute," replied Tommy. "Wonder if Zedd is behind this?"

Meanwhile, Zedd was spying on Tommy and Kimberly. "Everything is going according to plan," smirked Zedd. He turned to face Goldar. "You remember the drill?"

"I'm to bring you the pink ranger," answered Goldar. "But, the green ranger will come after her."

Zedd picked up his Z staff and a table appeared. "I want the green ranger to come," smirked Zedd. "When you bring her to me. She will be place on this table and she'll turn to stone. The only way she can be free is by a kiss by her true love. But, it has to be within 48 hours. I'll place her down in my dungeon and the green ranger will have to go to her. While he's going to her his powers will be weakened. If he kisses her before the 48 hours, he'll loose powers for good and she'll be freed."

"What if he doesn't get to her in time?" questioned Goldar in a confused voice. "The green ranger will be destroyed and she'll be stone for a month. When I kiss her after a month, she'll be free. But, she'll be evil and not remember the rangers. And I'll make her my queen." Goldar smiled at that idea.

Zedd sent Goldar down to earth to get Kimberly. In the meantime, Tommy was getting his swimming trunks out of his locker. While he was changing Mr. Kaplan came on the intercom. "We're under a sever storm warning," declared Mr. Kaplan. "Everyone please go to take cover. Also we've seen a gold monkey outside the school. All of the entrances to the building, the gym, and pool locked. If there are any students outside, in the gym, or in the room with the pool, please find shelter."

After Mr. Kaplan got off the intercom, Tommy heard a loud scream. Tommy didn't both to change out of his khakis and Henley. He took off running down the hall. He met Goldar out in the hall. Goldar had Kimberly over his shoulder. "Let Kimberly go!" demanded Tommy in angry voice.

"If you want her, she'll be at Lunar Palace," informed Goldar, as he disappeared with Kimberly.

Tommy went into the locker room to contact Zordon. "Zordon, this is Tommy. Goldar has just kidnapped Kimberly!" informed Tommy.

"Tommy, please teleport to the command center," answered Zordon. "Kimberly is in danger!"

"I'm on my way," Tommy answered. A beam of green light flew through the sky. When Tommy got to the command center all of the others were there. "What's going on?"

"Look at the viewing globe," Trini said. She was almost at the point of tears. Tommy looked at viewing globe and saw Kimberly laying on a table. Her eyes were closed and she was craved out of stone.

"Zordon is there anything we can do?" begged Tommy in a worried voice. "I'll do what ever I have to do to get her back!"

Jason walked over to Tommy and handed him a note. "Zedd sent this to the command center before you got here," Jason said sadly. "Only you can do something."

Before Jason could finish his sentence, Tommy snatched the letter out of his hand.

 _Tommy,_

 _I have your pink princess. She was turned to stone when Goldar laid her down on the table. But, she's resting peacefully. If you want her back it will cost you your powers. Only you can have 48 hours to come get her. She can only be freed if she's kissed by her true love. If you make it to her in and break the spell, you'll be stripped of your powers for good. But, if you don't make it in time, you'll be destroyed and she'll be a statue for a month. After a month, I will be able to kiss her and reverse the spell. She'll be evil and won't remember being a power ranger. Then I'll make her my queen._

 _Zedd_

Tommy looked up from the letter and he was shaking. "I'm going!" announced Tommy. "Alpha please teleport me to Zedd's palace." Alpha pressed some buttons and Tommy teleported to Zedd's palace. When he landed at the palace, he felt his power coin crumble into tiny pieces. Tommy began to walk around Zedd's throne room.

"Welcome, Tommy!" welcomed Zedd. He stood up from his throne. "You've lost your powers for good. There's no more green ranger!" Squat, Baboo, Finster, and Goldar all began to laugh.

"I was going to lose my powers any way!" Tommy answered in voice full of rage. "Tell me where Kimberly is right now!"

"She's at the end of my dungeon," answered Zedd. "If you make it to the end of the dungeon, she's yours. But, do you think you can survive down there long enough to get to her?" Zedd waved his wand and he teleported Tommy down to the dungeon. Tommy landed in a cold, dark, and damp place. He was laying on the ground and he felt his bare skin on the cold floor. Only his legs didn't touch the cold floor. Tommy looked down at his legs and saw he was wearing green sweat pants.

Tommy stood up and noticed smoke was up to his shoulders. He heard a noise and he looked around to see if he could find anything to hide behind. There was a bolder near by and he took off running to get behind it. Before he could get there Zedd appeared and waved his staff at Tommy. A lot of volts began to go through Tommy's body. Then he noticed he was growing hair all of his body. "What's happening to me?" Tommy cried out in pain. He began to grow horns on his head and his finger nails turned into claws.

"This is part of the test!" Zedd laughed as Tommy was going through a transformation. "I'm turning you into a monster!" Tommy stood up and noticed that he was taller. There was a pool of water near by. Tommy walked over to the water to look at his reflection.

When Tommy looked in the water he looked different. He was no longer tall, handsome, and muscular. Instead he was a beast. His face was covered in fur and he looked ugly. He also had a green cape around his neck. "I'M A BEAST!" Tommy shouted out in disbelief.

Goldar appeared in front of Tommy. "We'll see if she loves you, when you wake her up!" laughed Goldar.

"She won't want an ugly beast," added Zedd. "She's going to leave you and go find a nicer looking boy." Tommy began to take of running to get away from Zedd and Goldar.

Back, at the command center Alpha, Zordon, Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack were watching the viewing globe. "Aye-yi-yi,yi,yi!" cried Alpha. "Zedd has turned Tommy into a beast!"

Jason felt a cold drop of sweat run down his face. "Zordon is there anything we can do?" Jason asked in a concerned voice. He continued to watch the view globe and he saw Tommy running through the long dark dungeon. "Zedd and Goldar are following him. Why are the insulting him and why did they turn Tommy into a beast?"

"Zedd is determined to make Kimberly his queen," explained Zordon. "Zedd turned Tommy into a beast to make him have self doubt. They want him to think that Kimberly won't love him if she sees him as a beast. When he gets to her, he still has to kiss to break the spell. Zedd is doing everything he can to make sure Tommy doesn't kiss her before time runs out."

Trini interrupted. "Zordon, Kimberly loves Tommy," informed Trini. She continued to watch the screen. "Kimberly will still love him no matter what he looks like."

Meanwhile, Tommy was running down the dark path. But, he came to a dead end and he noticed there was a table close by. Tommy walked over to the table. "I finally made," Tommy said in a sigh of relief. He looked down at Kimberly. She was asleep, but she didn't look like she was sleeping peace. He noticed there a tear on her face. He touched it and saw the tear was stone. "I love you, Beautiful."

Tommy bent down and started kissing Kimberly. While he was kissing her, she was returning to normal. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a beast kissing her. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him in return. Tommy began to go through a transformation. A few minutes later, Tommy was back in his human form. Tears were streaming down Kimberly's face. "I was hoping you'd still come," Kimberly sobbed. She was looked very weak and tired. "When Goldar brought me here Zedd said he was going to turn you into a monster. Zedd said when you became a beast you'd be scared to come near me."

Tommy wiped Kimberly's tears off her face. "Zedd was lying as usual," reassured Tommy. "He told me that you'd want me if I was ugly."

"I love you no matter what you look like," Kimberly smiled through her tears. "How are we going to get out of here?" Tommy lifted Kimberly up and began to walk around. Meanwhile at the command center Billy was messing with the control panels. All of the other rangers were watching the viewing globe. They saw Tommy running through the dark dungeon and he had Kimberly in his arms. Goldar and Zedd were chasing them. Tommy didn't have his powers any more and Kimberly was took weak to morph.

"Can you teleport them here?" asked Trini.

"Yeah, I think can teleport them here," answered Billy. He pressed some buttons on the control panel. A beam of sliver and pink light appeared in the command center. Kimberly and Tommy were laying on the floor. All of the other rangers were hugging Kimberly and Tommy.

"We've told your parents we're having a sleep over at Jason's," stated Billy. "And they packed you an over night bag." Zordon advised the other rangers to Jason's house, since it was getting late. But, he asked Tommy to stay behind for a few minutes.

"For the past few months, Alpha and I have been creating new powers for a new ranger," stated Zordon. "We've already found a person who is worthy enough to be the white ranger."

"We watched the event that took place today," explained Alpha. "We saw it on the viewing global and we've chosen you to be the white ranger."

"You saw everything that happened?" gasped Tommy.

"Yes," smiled Zordon. "Your determination to save Kimberly's life has shown us that we couldn't ask for anyone better to be the white ranger. This time your powers can't be taken away for evil use."

"We've decided that will reveal the white ranger to the other rangers tomorrow," added Alpha.


	7. White Ranger

Kimberly meet with Jason, Trini, Zach, and Billy at the youth center. Tommy supposedly had some secret plans that he couldn't reveal. All of them were gathered around the table drinking smoothies. There communicators started beeping. All of them looked around to see anyone was near by. "Let's go find a place to answer our communicators," whispered Jason. He got up from the table and the other rangers followed him into an empty corridor. "Go ahead," said Jason.

"Please teleport to the command center," stated Zordon. "We want you to meet the white ranger."

"We're on our way," answered Jason. He exchanged looks with his other friends. Why didn't they learn about this sooner?

"There's a new ranger?" gasped Kimberly. "Why couldn't Tommy have the powers of the white ranger?"

"We'll just go to the command center," stated Jason. "Let's get this over with." A beam of red, yellow, black, blue, and pink light teleported disappeared from the youth center and landed in the command center.

"Welcome power rangers," greeted Zordon when all five rangers appeared in the command center. "This promises to be a momentous occasion. You are about to meet the newest member of the team. As you know the green rangers powers were decimated by his last battle. We decided to create an even more powerfully ranger. We've chosen a candidate to be the white ranger. And now I present to you the white ranger." A bright light white appeared in the room and all five rangers had to cover their eyes, since the light was very bright. The white ranger came floating down into the room.

"Welcome white ranger," said Zordon. "Now it is time to reveal your identity."

The white ranger began to remove his helmet. Kimberly fainted before she learned his true identity. The other four rangers just stood there and watched the person remove their helmet...it was Tommy."Guess whose back?" smiled Tommy.

"I don't believe it," gasped Billy. All four of them ran over to Tommy. They were all thrilled that Tommy was the white ranger.

"As soon as we heard there was going to be a new ranger, we were hoping it would be you!" informed Jason.

"Especially, Kimberly," added Billy.

Tommy noticed that Kimberly had faint and was laying on the floor."And speaking of Kimberly," stated Tommy. Tommy walked over to where his best friend was. He kneeled down and put his helmet on the ground. Then he gently lifted her head of the ground."Hey, Beautiful," greeted Tommy. "It's time to wake up."

She woke up and looked up into Tommy's face. He was wearing the white ranger's uniform. Kimberly couldn't believe Tommy was a ranger. "I don't believe it," smiled Kimberly. "I must be dreaming. Is it really you?"

"In the flesh," answered Tommy. Kimberly put her arms around Tommy's neck and hugged him.

"This is wonderful," declared Zach.

"It's fantastic," added Kimberly.

"Rangers, are you pleased with your new leader?" asked Zordon.

"This is great," smiled Jason.

"Sorry for being secretive," apologized Zordon. "We didn't want Lord Zedd to know that we were created a new ranger."

"Zordon, how were you able to do this?" asked Kimberly. " I thought Tommy lost his powers for good."

"Not Tommy's," corrected Alpha. "Just the green ranger's power."

"Tommy's proven himself to be worthy and true," explained Zordon. " His courage, strength and honor allowed us to choose him as the new white ranger. This time his power has been created by the light of goodness and they can never be taken away by the forces of evil."

"Tommy will command the white tiger zord," added Alpha. "He will also carry a tiger sword know as assist the white ranger in battle and help control the tiger zord."

"Congratulations Tommy," congratulated Zordon. "You are now the leader of the power rangers." Tommy had never been a leader of a team before, so it took him awhile to adapt.

A few weeks later, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy met Rocky, Adam, and Aisha at the park. They meet after they helped their new friends save Mr. Anderson's little boy, Jacob. Rocky, Adam, Aisha were at Angel Grove to compete in a competition, however they were captured by Goldar. Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy had to fight a monster with Jason Zack and Trini before they could go save their new friends.

 **At the Cave**

The blue, white, and pink ranger went inside and saw Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Mr. Anderson chained up. "The power rangers!" shouted Aisha. "See I told you!"

"I want to handle this one," stated Kimberly and she pulled out her laser gun.

"Kim, are you sure?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, she'll be fine," reassured Billy.

Jason, Billy, Zack, and Tommy fought putties, while Kimberly and Trini went inside the cave. Kimberly used her laser to free all four of them. Trini teleported with Mr. Anderson back to the park. Kimberly grabbed the snake in Aisha's lap and began to wrestle. The three teens went outside to help fight the putties. Jason and Zack left to go fight putties in another area. Billy and Tommy defeated the putties. "Where's the pink ranger?!" cried Tommy.

"She's still in the cave," answered Aisha. "She was fighting the snake."

"I knew I shouldn't have let Kimberly go inside the cave alone!" gasped Tommy. Tommy took of running and went inside the cave.

Billy turned to face Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. "You all stay out here," ordered Billy, as he took off running.

"Wonder how they knew who we were?" asked Aisha. She turned to face Rocky and Adam. "I'm curious about this." She started to walk to the cave and Rocky and Adam followed her.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was fighting the snake. "Tommy! Billy!" yelled Kimberly. "Help! I can't let the snake bit me." The snake wrapped itself around Kimberly's neck and she began to have trouble breathing. Tommy was the first one in the cave and he pulled out his laser gun. He fired a laser at the snake and it dissolved. Tommy and Billy quickly ran to Kimberly. "We need to get her helmet off," cried Billy.

Tommy yanked her helmet off. "Kimberly, are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimberly answered when she sat up. The three teens couldn't help from wanting to know who the rangers were, after they heard that they were taking Kimberly's helmet off. They walked closer. "Wow, I can't believe it!" cried Aisha. "Kimberly!?"

"Oh, no!" gasped Kimberly.

"Then you must be Billy," guessed Adam.

Billy took of his helmet.

"And the white ranger must be Tommy!" cried Rocky.

Tommy removed his helmet.

"You guys are the power rangers!" gasped Aisha. "This unbelievable!"

 **A Few Hours Later at the Command Center**

All of the rangers were at the command center, even Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Kimberly was really nervous because she broke a rule and revealed her identity and their news friends realized Tommy and Billy were rangers. "Tommy, we're going to loose our powers," whispered Kimberly. He wrapped an arm around his best friend and held her close.

Alpha walked over to where Kimberly, Tommy and Billy were standing. "Were watching the viewing globe. Zordon and I saw the snack wrap its self around Kimberly's neck," revealed Alpha. "You did what you had to do." Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy were all relieved.

All six rangers were gathered in the command center. Even Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were there."Welcome rangers," greeted Zordon. "And I want to wish a warm welcome to our new friends. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, you are the only ones who know the true identities of the power has done a back ground check on you. All of you seem to be model citizens and most importantly trustworthy. It is very that this information is kept a secret. I'm going to ask that you take a vow."

"We'll take that vow," declared Adam.

"Count on it," added Aisha.

"And we'll never betray you," promised Rocky.

"Please repeat after me," requested Zordon. "I swear under the forces of goodness."

"I swear under the forces of goodness," repeated Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"To never reveal the identities of the power rangers," stated Zordon.

"To never reveal the identities of the power rangers," repeated Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Thank you," smiled Zordon.


	8. Hanging Out

Several weeks later, Jason, Trini, and Zack got to go to a World Teen Peace Summit in Switzerland. They passed their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. All three of them were quickly able to be apart of the team. Billy and Tommy got to be really close friends with Adam and Rocky. Kimberly and Aisha became very close and they went to the mall together twice a week. On a Saturday afternoon all of them were at the Juice Bar doing homework. Ernie came over to take their order.

"What can I get you?" Ernie asked as he began to take their order.

"I'll take a banana milkshake," answered Aisha.

"I'd like a chocolate milkshake," replied Adam.

"I want a banana cherry berry smoothie," answered Rocky.

"I would like to have a blue berry banana smoothie," stated Billy.

"Kim and I will take a medium strawberry milkshake," said Tommy.

Ernie went back into the kitchen to fix their milk shakes and smoothies. "Since Rocky, Aisha and I have became rangers, we've already fought a lot of monsters," informed Adam. "We've already fought Serpenterra, Scorpina, Scatterbrain, Pachinko Head, Showbiz Monster, Flamehead, Jaws of Destruction, and the Tube Monster. And now Rita and Zedd are married."

"We're going to have a lot on our plate since those two are together," stated Billy. "I bet their monsters will twice as tough. And they may plan things that none of us see coming."

Ernie brought a tray to their table and went back to the kitchen. All of them picked up their order. Tommy grabbed two straws and put in his and Kimberly's strawberry milkshake. "Just last week, we were turned back into children and were stuck in a picture," continued Aisha. "It happened while we were showing a picture to the class. I wish we got to finish that lesson."

The previous week all of the students in Ms. Appleby's class had to bring a picture and tell why it was special to them. Aisha brought a picture of her and her grandma at her first dance recital. Even though her grandma was sick, she was still able to come and she was proud of Aisha's performance. Billy brought a picture of him fixing a vacuum cleaner. It taught him determination. Rocky brought a picture of him and his dog, Buster. Having a dog taught him responsibility. Adam brought a picture of him and his dad working on a car. It was special to him because he enjoyed doing things with his father. "We never got to see what picture you and Tommy bought," stated Adam. He took a sip out of his milkshake. "What picture did you bring?"

Tommy reached into his book bag and pulled out a picture and laid it on the table. All of the other began to look at it. It was a picture of Tommy and Kimberly when they were young. They were in his swimming pool after it was completed. Kimberly was in a pink one piece swimsuit and Tommy was in a pair of green swimming trunk. Both of them were sitting on a inflatable swan aqua lounge and they had their arms around each other. "Kim and I were going to present this picture together," began Tommy. "Years ago, I couldn't stand her and she appeared to be annoying. We became friends after she slipped over a balance beam and I caught her when she fell. This picture is important to me because she's the first friend that I ever had and she's always been there for me no matter what."

"You forgot to say that I chased you all over the play ground until we became friends," reminded Kimberly, as she took hold of Tommy's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "I love this picture because he's always stood by me through thick and thin."

 **Angel Grove Mall**

Later on that day, Kimberly and Tommy went to the mall to buy each other a birthday gift. Tommy couldn't find anything that he thought Kimberly would like. On the other hand, Kimberly was at the jewelry store picking up Tommy's birthday gift. He meet her at bench near the entrance.

"Happy birthday, Tommy!" smiled Kimberly and she handed him his present. She sat down next to him. Tommy saw it was a small box and wondered what she had got him. He slowly opened the box and saw a friendship necklace inside. It was sterling sliver, it was in the shape of a heart, and it broke in too. He noticed that Kimberly had gotten it customized. "What do you think? I thought it would be prefect since tomorrow is also Valentine's Day."

Tommy picked up his half of the necklace. On his half it said "Kimberly's Best Friend," and it had a pink stone at the bottom. "I love it, Beautiful!" smiled Tommy. He his half of the necklace on. "I'm never taking this off!" Kimberly picked up her half of the necklace and put it on. It said "Tommy's Best Friend," and it had a green stone and a white stone at the bottom.

"Hey Beautiful, I saw they were have a book sale at the book store," stated Tommy. "Want to go see if they have any good books?" She smiled and they locked hands and walked to the book store.

"I've always loved fairy tales," Kimberly stated as they walked into the book store. "I've always wanted to be a princess and be rescued by a handsome prince on a white horse."

"Or how about a white tiger?" asked Tommy.

"That would work," Kimberly replied. She let out a big gasp when she saw "Grumble the Magic Elf." She started to flip through the pages. "My dad used to read this book to me when I was a little girl. This brings back so many memories."

Tommy's face lit up when she started talking about the book. He thought it would be the prefect gift for her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He paid for the book and handed it to Kimberly. "Happy Birthday, Beautiful!" said Tommy.

"Tommy, that's so sweet," Kimberly answered, as she pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.


	9. Wild West Rangers

For the remainder of their Sophomore year, Rita and Zedd sent out all kinds of monsters. Even during the summer, the rangers had to deal with monster attacks. When they went back to school in the fall they were juniors. All of them had a lot on their plate because they had tests every time they turned around. The six rangers only had two classes and lunch together. The classes that they had together were history and English. Billy was a lot of AP classes and they didn't see him outside of history and English. Aisha signed up for chorus, band, music history, and a piano class for electives. Rocky and Adam signed up for machine shop, wood shop, kendo, and an advance karate class. Tommy and Kimberly signed up for advanced swimming,and water aerobics I. They had their swimming classes the last three periods of the day.

All of the students were sitting in Ms. Appleby's class. She was giving a lecture during history class. "Class, I'm giving you a project to do," explained Ms. Appleby. "We are studying different time periods. What time period would you liked to have lived in? You can do this on your own or can you do it with a friend. I want you to tell me what time period you'd like to live in."

Billy raised his hand. "Ms. Appleby, can we still do it in the 1900's?" asked Billy. "I'd like to live back in the 30's so I could be Einstein's assistant."

"Yes, you may do your assignment on that," replied Ms. Appleby. She saw Rocky raised his hand. "Do you know what time period, you'd like to live in?"

Rocky decided he wanted to do his project in the Vikings time period, Aisha decided that she wanted to do her project in the King Arthur time period, and Adam wanted to his project on Angel Grove in the 1700's. Kimberly and Tommy were sitting at their table. Both of them had decided to do their project together. "What time period do you want to do the project on?" Kimberly whispered.

"I haven't decided yet," replied Tommy. He had his mind on the sale that the green house class was having. Tommy had heard that they only had cactal vocifera spinoctera cactus plant left and he wanted to buy it for Kimberly. The bell rang and class was over. Everyone picked up their stuff and walked.

"Kimberly, have you and Tommy decided what time period you are going to do you project on?" asked Ms. Appleby, when Kimberly and Tommy were walking out the door.

"I recently read a book about the Angel Grove back in the 1880's," answered Tommy. "It's was about someone named the White Stranger. He showed up when trouble occurred. I was interested in that."

"There are a lot of books about the White Stranger," revealed Ms. Appleby. "He was suppose to a real person and he was in love with a beautiful girl named Fuchsia. We're going to be studying a little bit about Angel Grove history later on in the year. You're more than welcome to do your project on that."

"We'll do our project on that," smiled Kimberly, as her and Tommy walked out the door. They were headed to the youth center for lunch. Before Tommy went to lunch, he went to the green house and bought the last cactus plant. As soon as he got the cactus plant, he went to the youth center.

"Hey, Beautiful, I bought a plant that we can put in your garden," smiled Tommy, as he handed Kimberly the cactus.

Billy looked up from his book. "That's a rare cactus," informed Billy.

Her eyes lit up and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love it!" gasped Kimberly. "We'll put it in our garden when we get home."

All of the others looked at Tommy. "You garden?!" asked Rocky. Tommy's face turned bright red, as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha all looked at him. "I thought that you just signed up to help Kim when she had her garden club."

"He actually gardens with me," smiled Kimberly, as she wrapped her arm around Tommy. Billy looked up and noticed that Kimberly's cactus plant was gone. In its place was green goo. Billy grabbed a napkin and picked it up.

"Let's go to the command center and see what this goo is," suggested Billy. All of the rangers went into the hall to teleport. Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy teleported out. But, Kimberly and Tommy were still standing front of the lockers.

"Why didn't we teleport?" Kimberly asked Tommy. "I'm going to contact the others." While Kimberly was trying to contact the others, Tommy noticed that a strange glow appeared right behind Kimberly. He quickly grabbed her hand and they both vanished. They were both dropped in an unfamiliar place. Both of them looked around but saw nothing but hills, shrubs, and rocks.

"Beautiful, why don't we try to contact Zordon?" suggested Tommy. Both of them tried, but got on response. "They saw two cowboys coming on horses.

"Maybe we should hide?" warned Kimberly. "I don't know if they're friendly or not." Tommy quickly grabbed Kimberly's hand and they hide behind shrubs. One of the cowboys looked like Bulk, but went by One- Eyed Bulk. The other one looked like Skull but he went by Doc Skullovitch. A stage coach was coming towards them. The two people on them looked like Rocky and Adam. One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch wanted to rob the stage coach, but saw something moving in the shurbs. "What's that in the shrubs?" asked One-Eyed Bulk.

Tommy and Kimberly noticed they were close to a bolder, so they crawled on their hands and knees to get behind it. When they got behind it, Tommy grabbed Kimberly held her tightly against his chest. Just as One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch appeared, a person dressed in white appeared on a white horse. Tommy and Kimberly slowly looked behind the bolder and noticed that the person in white chased the people who looked like Bulk and Skull away. But, then he left the scene really quick.

"Was that the white stranger?" Tommy asked Kimberly in a quiet voice.

"If it was, he looks just like you," smiled Kimberly. "But, he isn't as good looking as you." Tommy blushed when she made that comment.

Meanwhile, at the command center Alpha, Zordon, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were trying to locate Kimberly and Tommy. "I hope Kimberly and Tommy are okay," stated Aisha in a worried voice. "I just hope that that didn't get separated and we have to find them in separate time periods."

"Relax, they're together," answered Billy. He pointed to the viewing globe. An image of Tommy and Kimberly appeared on the screen. They were sitting in front of a bolder. It looked like both of them were resting. Kimberly's head was resting on Tommy's shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head was resting on top of hers. Before all of the rangers could get a view of it the viewing globe went blank. "At least Tommy's with her," Aisha said a sigh of relief. "Is there anything we can do?"

A siren went off in the command center. Zedd and Rita had sent NeedleNose down to Angel Grove. "You all go ahead and fight Needle Nose," instructed Billy. "Alpha and I will work on a device that can bring them back to the present time." A beam of red, yellow and black light left the command center.

In the meantime, Tommy slowly woke up. He realized that he had dozed off. He bent down and kissed Kimberly's head and she woke up. "Let's go walk down the path and see where it leads," suggested Tommy. Both him and Kimberly stood up and locked hands. "Maybe, we'll be able to find out where we are."

They started to walk down the path. "How are we going to get back to our time?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, but I am sure Billy's working on something," Tommy reassured her.

They walked into a western town. There was sign that said "Ernest's Juice Saloon." Tommy and Kimberly walked into the Juice saloon and saw a man that looked like Ernie. The two people who looked like Rocky and Adam were there. And there was a person who looked like Aisha and a person who looked like Aisha.

"Can you tell us where we are?" asked Tommy.

"You're in Angel Grove," answered the boy who looked like Billy. "My name is William."

"I'm Miss Alicia," added the girl who looked like Aisha.

"I'm Rocko," replied the boy who liked like Rocky.

"And I'm Abraham," answered the boy who looked like Adam. "Who are you?"

"I'm, Tommy Oliver," introduced Tommy. "And this beautiful girl with me is my best friend and girl friend, Kimberly Hart."

The man who looked like Ernie brought over two extra seats. Kimberly and Tommy took a seat next to each other. "Can I get you anything?" asked Ernst.

"I'll just take water," Kimberly answered.

"I'll have what she's having," replied Tommy.

All of the other people who were at the table were staring at Tommy. "Are you related to white stranger?" asked William.

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand. He was nervous since he was going to tell him that they were from the year 1995. "I don't know," answered Tommy truthfully. "Kim and I are from the year 1995. I'm the white ranger and she's the pink ranger. Our friends are power rangers. Billy is the blue ranger, Rocky is the red ranger, Adam is the black ranger, and Aisha is the yellow ranger." Miss Alicia, William, Rocko, and Abraham showed them morphers.

"I'm the red ranger," said Rocko.

"I'm blue," added William.

"I am the yellow ranger," continued Miss Alicia.

"And I'm the black ranger," finished Abraham. "The White Stranger is the white ranger and a beautiful girl named Fuchsia is the pink ranger. But, the White Stranger only comes when he's needed. He's always fighting bad guys."

"I heard he is in love with Fushia," informed Kimberly. "Is that true?"

"You didn't know?" gasped Miss Alisha in disbelief. "He is married to her. She's one of the strongest members on the team. Ever since they married, she has started traveling with him. They travel in a stage coach that is driven by the White Stranger's white horse."

Miss Alicia noticed that Kimberly and Tommy weren't dressed like them. "Where did you get your clothes?" asked Miss Alicia.

"The mall," replied Kimberly.

"What's a mall?" answered Miss Alicia.

"It's something we have back in our time," answered Tommy. He stood up from the table and suggested that they went for a walk. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand and they took a walk outside. When they went back outside they saw everyone was dressed in western clothes.

Tommy pointed to a sign that said Angel Grove 1880. "I think we're in the 1880's," Tommy whispered. He saw there was a bench outside the Juice Saloon and the both took a seat on the bench. Tommy draped his arm around Kimberly's shoulder.

"I don't know how I'd be able to cope with being in Angel Grove 1880, if you weren't here with me," revealed Kimberly. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Beautiful, I know the feeling," Tommy answered. "I'd probably be worried to death if I wasn't here with you. At least I'm not having to worry if I'll ever see you again." Miss Alicia, William, Rocko, and Abraham came out to talk with Kimberly and Tommy.

Back at the command center, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha came back to the command center. "We defeated Needlenose," cheered Aisha. "Have you found a way to bring them back?" She looked at viewing globe and saw that the picture was back up.

Rocky and Adam started look at the screen. "Who are those people that look just like us?"

"Those are your great, great, great grandparents," explained Zordon. "They were the first Earthlings to use the power coins."

Billy had a smile on his face. "I think I've figured out a way to bring Kimberly and Tommy back to the present," announced Billy."I'm going to need three communicators." Rocky, Adam, and Aisha handed Billy their communicators. A few minutes later, a time hole opened. Kimberly and Tommy walked through the time hole. All of their friend were relieved to see them. And the two of them were glad to be back in their own time.


	10. Engagment

One afternoon, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy went to the youth center to hang out. Kimberly was practicing gymnastics, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy were teaching a karate class. Billy and Aisha were studying for a test for Ms. Appleby's class. After the boy's finished teaching their karate class all of them sat down at the table. Ernie came to the table to take their order.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Ernie.

"I'll take a small Berry Punch smoothie," stated Rocky.

"I'd like a small Blueberry Banana smoothie, requested Adam.

"I would like to have a small Mango Banana smoothie," stated Aisha.

"I'll take a small Pineapple Blueberry smoothie," said Rocky.

"Tommy, what will you and Kimberly have?" questioned Ernie.

"We'll just stick with our usual medium Strawberry Banana Smoothie," answered Tommy.

Ernie went back into the kitchen to prepare their smoothies. "It's been a long time since we've had a afternoon without a monster attack," smiled Aisha. She put her textbook back in her yellow back pack. I wish we could have more days like this."

"When your a power ranger, you don't have an option," joked Rocky. "Zedd and Rita decide when they will send a monster to attack the city."

Billy put his notebook and text book back in his blue bookbag. "We've had a lot of excitement for awhile," announced Billy. "We've been to Alpha's birth planet Edenoi when it was under attack by Count Dregon. While we were gone Kim had flu and stayed behind."

"But, I gave the Repellator the flu," Kimberly laughed. "Maybe being sick paid off. He had to get an antidote from Finster, before he could fight all of us." All of them began to laugh with her.

"Last week we had to go on a Ninja Quest because Rito and four monster destroyed our zords and we lost our powers," reminded Rocky. "And while we were on the Ninja Quest, Rito hatched a Vamprius egg."

Billy nudged Rocky, when he saw Ernie carrying a tray of smoothies to their table. "Here are your smoothies," Ernie said. He placed the tray on their table. "Enjoy." He walked back into the kitchen. All of the rangers began to drink their smoothies. Kimberly and Tommy finished up first, since they were sharing a smoothie like they always did. Tommy had been quiet most of the time that all of them had been sitting on at the table.

"Tommy are you okay?" Kimberly asked in a concerned voice. "You've been quiet for awhile."

Tommy stood up from the table. "I've just got something on my mind," Tommy answered nervously, as he dropped something into his pocket. "I think I'll go for a walk. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," smiled Kimberly. She got up and locked hands with Tommy. Then they walked out of the youth center.

"She's going to say yes," Rocky quietly said to his three friends.

"Yes to what?" questioned Aisha. "Do you know something that I don't?

"Tommy bought a ring," smiled Adam. "He picked it up at the mall before he came to karate class."

"As in an engagement ring?" gasped Aisha.

"Yes as in an engagement ring," confirmed Billy.

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Tommy were standing at the spot where they kissed for the first time. Tears were streaming down her face as Tommy was proposing her. Finally he reached the sentence that she wanted to hear. "Beautiful, will you marry me?" finished Tommy. Kimberly turned around. "Well, Kimberly?"

She turned around and faced him. "I couldn't make it too easy for you," she answered as tears were streaming down her face. "Of course, I'll marry you." Tommy picked her and spun her around like he did when he first asked her out. When he put her down on her the ground, he pulled her into a tight hug and they kissed. Both of them went back to the youth center. Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were still at the table. Ernie was sitting with them.

"Did you ask her?" Ernie asked. Kimberly held out her hand to show her friends the ring. She had a sliver ring with pink and white stones on her finger.

"We're official engaged," Kimberly smiled.

Meanwhile, on Lunar Place Rita and Zedd were doing one of their favorite hobbies. That was spying on the rangers. "Finster, get in her now!" yelled Rita. Finster walked in to the thrown room and saw Rita and Zedd at their balcony. Tommy and Kimberly had just returned home after he took Kimberly to her favorite restaurant to celebrate their engagement. They announced to Jan, James, and Caroline that they were engaged. Their parents were congratulating them.

"What can I do for you?" Finster asked.

"The pink and white ranger are engaged," informed Rita. "I want you to create a monster that will turn their engagement into a nightmare." She was still looking through her telescope. Everyone in the household was still getting ready for bed. Tommy kissed Kimberly good night, as they went to their separate bed rooms. Finster walked into the room with a device.

"What's that?" Rita asked as Finster began to work the device. Finster explained it was dream device and it would interfere with Kimberly's dreams. He also told them that they'd be able to see Kimberly's dream. Kimberly began to toss and turn in her sleep.

 **Kimberly's Dream**

 _Kimberly was dressed in a pink dress with a heart shaped neck. The skirt was floor length and it was puffy. Her hair was in a fancy bun and she wearing tiara. She began to walk down the isle as music began to play. There were a lot of guests, but they were only putties, tengas, and monster's that the rangers had already defeated. "Where am?" wondered Kimberly. "Where are putties, tengas, and monsters at the wedding and where was all of her friends? At the end of the isle there was a man facing the front. He had on a white suit and a he was wearing his brown shoulder length hair loose._

 _"Thank goodness!" Kimberly thought. "At least Tommy's here." She began to walk a little faster to get down the very long isle that she had to walk down. Someone grabbed her arm and she had to slow down. It was Goldar. He was definitely not on the wedding invitation list._

 _"I'm walking you down the isle," demanded Goldar. She locked arms with Goldar and he walked her down the long isle. Once Kimberly got the end of the isle two people. Next to Tommy there was a man in a red suit and he was holding a Z staff. Goldar picked her up and threw her the rest of the way. Kimberly landed on the ground hard. She quickly got up from the floor and noticed her skirt had a huge hole in the front and part of the top part of her dress was torn and was hanging. A lot of cleavage was showing. The person is the red suit was the only person there. Tommy had left._

 _"Where's Tommy?" Kimberly questioned._

 _"Tommy left," smirked Zedd. "He drank a potion that mad him fall out of love with you. I still want to make you my queen!_

 _"I won't become your queen!" declared Kimberly. She looked around to see where the nearest exit was. All of the doors looked and there was no way out. She saw Tommy pass her. He was still in a white suit, a white dress shirt, pink tie, and pink dress vest. "Tommy come back!"_

 _Kimberly started to run down the isle to catch up with him. He began to walk faster and faster. She couldn't catch up with him. "TOMMY!" Kimberly sobbed as Tommy walked out through the exit. "Come back! Please Come back!"_

 **End of Kimberly's Dream**

Kimberly sat up in bed sweating. "It was only a dream," she told herself. She wiped sweat from her face. Kimberly rolled over and went back to sleep. Back on Lunar Palace, Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt, Finster and Rito were all laughing. Kimberly was having the same dream again.

"I love this!" smirked Rita. "This is prefect."

"Let's turn up the power!" suggested Rito. He took the device and began to press buttons. He pressed a button, which caused Tommy to have the same dream. It showed up on the device that Tommy was having the same dream. "Oh, no," Rito thought. "I better take this off." He pressed the button again after a few minutes. Tommy's name quit showing up on the device. And only Kimberly's name was showing up as the only one who was having the dream.

"Rito, give me that!" yelled Rita, as she yanked the device out of his hand. "We don't need you messing things up."


	11. Lack of Sleep

Tommy woke up from the dream. Sweat was all over his face. "It's just a dream," Tommy told himself. He got up from bed and went to bathroom to wash his face, but his father was up shaving. Tommy looked at his watch and noticed it was 5:30 AM. As he passed Kimberly's room, he heard her moaning and groaning in her sleeping. Tommy quickly walked into her room and saw her tossing and turning in her sleep. "Oh, no! She could be having the dream too." He shook her and she woke up.

"Beautiful, are you okay?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice.

"I was just having a bad dream," Kimberly yawn. Her eyes looked heavy like she didn't sleep to well. He pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a kiss. He walked out of the room. Kimberly turned on the light to lay her clothes out for school. She laid a pink tee shirt, a denim vest, and a denim skirt. Once she laid out her clothes, she went to take a shower. Tommy grabbed his khakis and white Henley and went down stairs to take his shower. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Then he quietly called Billy and told them to meet him at the youth center before school. After breakfast, Tommy drove himself and Kimberly to school.

The other rangers met him and Kimberly in the hall. Billy noticed that Tommy and Kimberly were soaking wet. "Why are you two all wet?" asked Billy.

"Bulk and Skull was hiding behind a corner and sprayed us with the hose," Tommy explained. Water was dripping from their clothes. While they were walking down the hall way, the janitor was painting. He had three can of peach paint on the top of the step latter. Before he started to paint, he realized that he needed to get an extra paint brush and paint roller. The janitor got down of the latter and went to the janitor's closet. Bulk climbed up to the top of the latter as soon as he saw Mr. Kaplan coming down the hall. When Mr. Kaplan walked under the latter, Bulk poured all three cans of paint on him. Not only did it get Mr. Kaplan, it got Kimberly, Tommy, Aisha, and Adam.

"Bulk that's a week of detention!" yelled Mr. Kaplan. Skull walked up from behind his and poured grape juice on him. He gave Skull detention too and he face the four rangers covered in paint. "I'm sorry about this. You have permission to go to the locker room and take a shower. I'll let you call home to have your parents bring you a change of clothes."

"We've got clothes in our gym lockers," answered the four teens. Billy and Rocky went on to class. The four teen went to get cleaned up. Aisha opened her locker and got out yellow denim shorts and a yellow tee shirt. Kimberly got out a pink tee shirt and pink denim shorts. They grabbed their bath supplies, robes, and towels, then they went into two different shower stalls. It took them a few times wash the paint out of their hair. Aisha finished up her shower and dried off. She slipped on her robe and went into a changing stall to change her clothes. When she came out of the changing stall, she noticed Kimberly was sitting on the bench in her pink robe. She looked really Aisha took a seat next to her.

"Did you sleep okay? You look like you're really tired."

"I had nightmares all last night. I'm so tired I can't even think. All night I dreamt that Zedd gave Tommy a potion where he didn't love me anymore. I've told you about him trying to make me his bride before."

"Did you tell Tommy any of this?"

"No, he seems so happy. Zedd has already tried to make me his bride. I don't want Zedd to ruin our wedding. I haven't told Tommy because I don't want to worry him."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Adam were having the same discussion. "Have you told Kimberly that you know that you had the nightmare too?" Adam asked in a concerned voice. He was already dressed in his black jeans and grey tee shirt. Tommy was sitting on the bench with a towel wrapped around him.

"I didn't because I didn't know if she had the same dream too," explained Tommy, as he got out pair of khakis, a white Henley, and a tan plaid shirt out of his locker. When he got his clothes, he went into a changing stall to change "She was overjoyed when I proposed. Kim's special to me, Adam. Her and her mother have lived with my family, ever since her father passed loves me even though I can't father a child. Kim doesn't want anyone but me."

"Tommy, you should talk to her," advised Adam. "We have a hole lunch hour. After lunch, why don't you take her for a walk and talk to her." Tommy walked out of the changing stall and folded up his towel. He brushed his hair and pulled his hair back.

"Adam, I think I will," replied Tommy. He grabbed his books and materials and they left the locker room. "I love her and want to help her."

 **Lunch**

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy all met at the youth center for lunch. Since Tommy was going to take Kimberly for a walk. He decided that they'd share a banana spilt before they went for a walk. Both of them started to eat their banana spilt. SPLAT! Kimberly had fallen asleep and her head landed in the banana spilt. Her hair and face was covered in whipped cream, ice cream, bananas, pineapple, strawberries, chocolate syrup and strawberry syrup.

"I think we are going to have clean her up," warned Billy. He walked over to the counter to talk to Ernie. In the meantime, Tommy lifted Kimberly up and carried her over to where Billy at. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha followed him.

Ernie saw that Kimberly's hair and face was covered in the banana spilt. "Billy told me that Kimberly has been under stress from school work," said Ernie. He lead them back to his kitchen. "You can was her hair up in the sink and use sponges to sponge her off. I can remember that in my junior year that we had a lot of tests and we were preparing for the ACT. I remember staying up a lot studying. No wonder she's so tired." Ernie left the kitchen and Tommy carried Kimberly over to the sink.

"Nice save," smiled Tommy.

"That was the only thing that I could come up with," confessed Billy. Aisha got the water the right temperature before she turned the hose on. Then she began to wash Kimberly the banana spilt out of Kimberly's hair.

She slowly woke up after the water got too warm. "What happened?" Kimberly asked in a tired voice. "Why are we back here?" Tommy and the other explained that she fell asleep and her head landed in the banana spilt. She noticed that Tommy had washed her face off with a sponge. A few minutes later, Aisha finished rinsing her hair out. They dried her hair off with a dish towel.

"Hey, Beautiful, let's go for a walk," suggested Tommy. "I think I know what's going on with you." He held out his hand and she took hold of it. They walked out of the youth center. Meanwhile at Lunar Palace, Rita was spying on the rangers.

She noticed Tommy and Kimberly left the youth center. "Finster, can you make the device more powerful?" questioned Rita, as she continued to spy on Tommy and Kimberly. "If she tells Tommy about the dreams, the device will weak. I saw if someone tells about the dream, the device looses power."

"My queen, we have a problem," warned Finster. "Rito messed with the device last night. The white ranger had the same dream for a little while he knows." Rita's face turned bright red and she smacked her brother as hard she could.

"Is there anything else that we can do?" asked Rita.

"Yes, there is," answered Finster. He looked at the device and stared at the purple button. "This button shows the future. We can use it on the white ranger and he'll see some of his future in a dream." Rita smiled at that. She looked through her telescope and saw Tommy and Kimberly taking a walk. "Finster, take the putties down to the park."

Kimberly and Tommy decided to walk around the school track since they didn't see have time to get to the park and back. When they got on the track, putties and Finster appeared. He pointed his dream device at Tommy fell asleep against the fence. "Tommy!" Kimberly shouted as she took off running to her best friend. But, her lack of sleep caught up with her. She dozed off and the putties put her against the fence. The putties and Finster left the walking track and returned to Lunar Palace. All of them started watching Tommy's dream.

 **Tommy's Dream**

 _Tommy was laying in bed next to Kimberly. They both looked like they were in their early to mid twenties. Tommy's hair was now short and spiked. He was wearing a black and white plaid pajama pants and a black tee shirt. There was a sliver bracelet around his arm with a black gem in it. Kimberly was laying on her side and her head was resting on Tommy's shoulder. Her arm was wrapped around his waist. She was still beautiful and she still had brown shoulder length hair. She was dressed in a pink night gown and there was a sliver bracelet around her arm too. But, her bracelet had a pink gem in it._

 _"Where am I?" Tommy thought as he walked around the bedroom where him and Kimberly were sleeping in. He looked out the window and saw they were in a house that was in the woods. "This must be where Kim and I live in the future."_

 _The older Tommy kissed Kimberly good morning. "Morning beautiful," he greeted. She moved over and gave him a kiss. Both of them got out of bed and slipped on their robes and walked into their private bath room. The younger Tommy stood outside their bathroom, while his older self was talking to Kimberly._

 _"Sometimes, it hard for me to believe that we've been married since we were juniors in high school," said the older Tommy. "Who would have thought that the we'd be rangers again and be mentoring a new team of rangers? " The younger Tommy heard a shower come on._

 _"And who would have thought that Rita and Zedd formed an organization of villains'?" added the older Kimberly. The younger Tommy heard the shower running for several mintutes. Then it was turn off. He listened to the rest of the conversation._

 _"Not only do we have to deal with the organization of villains', but Zordon has told us about Ivan Ooze," stated the older Tommy. He opened the door and was wearing a black robe. Kimberly was in a pink robe. Tommy opened their closet and got out a pair of khakis, a black tee shirt,a tan button down shirt, and a black tie . Kimberly got out a pale pink tee shirt, a pink button down shirt with three quarter sleeves, and a pair of jeans._

 _"Years ago, we wouldn't have thought that we'd be teachers at Reefside High," stated the older Tommy. He sat down on his bed and Kimberly sat down next to him._

 _"Tommy, why did you get quiet all of a sudden?" asked the older Kimberly. She wrapped her arms around him._

 _"I never thought we'd have to deal with Ivan Ooze," answered the older Tommy. "He was buried in a hyper lock chamber years ago, when the first time of rangers fought him. One of my relatives was the leader of the team then. Before they lured him in the chamber he swore to get revenge on Zordon, and my relative. Beautiful, that relative looked exactly like me. If he escapes, he could think I'm the same relative that he fought before."_

 _The older Kimberly laid her head on the older Tommy's shoulder. "You've got our old team of rangers, Zordon, Alpha, and the new team of rangers," reassured the future Kimberly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ivan doesn't stand a chance against all of us."_

 **End of Tommy's Dream**

Tommy woke up and all five of the other rangers were kneeling down next to him. "You're awake," smiled Kimberly. "I was getting worried." She pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him.

"Tommy, I wish you could've seen it," complimented Rocky. "When we couldn't wake you up, we contacted Zordon. He explained that you wouldn't wake up until the dream device was destroyed. Finster left the device on the ground and sent Goldar to come get. Kimberly was headed straight to the device, when all of the Tengas attacked. Goldar used the device to put a force field around himself and Kimberly. None of us could break through. We contacted Alpha and since the device was used on you and Kimberly, only one of you could break down the force field. But, in order to do it, she had to fight Goldar. She actually fought Goldar on her own and beat him."


	12. Falling Asleep in Food

"Mom, I'm home!" announced Tommy as he walked through the door. Behind him was his best and girl friend Kimberly Hart. Kimberly and her mom had lived with the Oliver family for as long as he could remember.

"How was your day at school?" Jan asked as Tommy closed the door after Kimberly walked through the door.

"It was long and busy," Tommy answered as he walked up the stairs. "Can Kim and I go out to the pool for a while?"

Jan got box of garlic bread from the freezer and a box of spaghetti from the kitchen cabinet. "Yes, you can. It will be awhile before I have dinner ready," replied Jan. Kimberly followed Tommy up the stairs and went into her room to get changed. Tommy changed into a pair of flesh tone swimming trunks and went down stairs. He got out their sun screen from the shed and put it on the small table by the pool. Tommy quickly rubbed sun screen on his body and swam out to get their favorite lounge chair, which was an inflatable swan that two people to lay on. Meanwhile, Kimberly had changed into a multi colored one piece suit. She walked down the stairs and went down to the pool and swam out to the float. Tommy helped her get on the float and she laid next to him.

"You've been acting funny ever since Finster used his dream device on you," acknowledged Tommy.

"The device is gone now," reminded Kimberly as she yawn. "Things with me are fine."

"Beautiful, are you getting tired?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice. "At lunch today, you fell asleep; your head landed in the banana spilt that were sharing." Her face still smelled like ice cream, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, bananas and whipped cream, especially her hair.

"Tommy, I'm fine," Kimberly answered. It was a nice and pretty day, so Tommy decided to just lay on the lounge float with her. They laid there for the next several minutes. The sun was beginning to go down and the sun was getting in Tommy's eyes. As usual, he was forgetful because he forgot to put on his sun glasses before getting in the pool. He rolled over on his back and scooted back a little bit, forgetting that he was on the edge. As soon as he scooted back, he fell into the water. There was a loud splash. Kimberly was laying right next to him and she woke up as soon as water was splashed in her face. "Oh no, I did it again," gasped Kimberly. "I dozed off." She sat up and noticed Tommy wasn't on the raft. Kimberly began to look around for him.

Meanwhile, Tommy swam under the water until he got to the back of the lounge float and he saw Kimberly sitting up. His usual trick was grabbing Kimberly from behind and pulling her off the float. But, this time he wanted to do something different. He had been doing that trick for years, and she knew when he wasn't on lounge float with her, he was up to his usually trick. Tommy noticed that she was sitting at the edge of the float and probably about to get into the water. Both of her feet were in the water and Tommy swam until he was directly under her. He slowly reached out and grabbed both of her feet and pull her off the lounge float.

She let out a loud scream and went underneath the water. Tommy grabbed her and swam up to the top. When they got to the surface Tommy started laughing. "Remind me to add that to the list of pranks that Tommy likes to pull only on Kimberly ," remarked Kimberly.

"You mean The Book of Pranks that Tommy Loves to Pull on Kimberly," corrected Tommy as he embraced her from behind. He kissed her on the cheek. Jan walked out to the pool. "I heard a Kimberly scream," informed Jan, as she looked at her son. "I assume Tommy pulled his usual stunt."

"It was new one," announced Tommy with a grin on his face.

"You can tell me about it at the table," stated Jan. "Dinner's ready." Jan went back inside, while Tommy and Kimberly dried off. Kimberly slipped on her pink sarong skirt and flip flop, while Tommy put the sun screen away.

They walked instead and Jan began to put spaghetti and garlic bread on everyone's plate. James and Caroline were already sitting at the table. Jan got out a coke for everyone. Once she was done serving dinner, she took a seat at the table. "Jan tells me that you came up with a new prank to pull on my daughter," said Caroline. "What did you come up with?"

"I accidently scooted off the lounge float and Kim got splashed," began Tommy. "I swam underneath the water and she was expecting to grab her from behind. She was sitting on the edge of the lounge float and her feet were in the water. I grabbed her feet and she went under water."

"How was school?" asked James.

"Long," replied Kimberly as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "We had a test in history, science, and English."

"Anything else happen?" asked Jan as she was twirling her spaghetti around her fork.

"At lunch Kimberly dozed off and her head landed in the banana spilt that we were sharing," stated Tommy. "Ernie let me, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy take her into the kitchen and sponge her off. She woke up when Aisha turned the hose on to wash her hair."

SPLAT! Kimberly's face hit her plate and she dozed off. Her face and hair was covered in spaghetti and spaghetti sauce. "I think she fell asleep again," gasped Tommy.

"Wonder why she fell asleep in her food for the second time?" Caroline asked in a concerned voice.

"Too much homework, several tests, and we have to deal with Bulk and Skull every day," responded Tommy. All of it was true, but the dream device made everything ten times harder.

"I've seen that you two have been up at night studying ," declared Jan, as she wiped Kimberly's face off. Caroline went into the down stairs bathroom to get shampoo so they could wash Kimberly's hair. "What have Bulk and Skull been doing?"

"A lot of things," announced Tommy. He was finishing up his dinner. "When we walked into school this morning, they snuck up behind us and sprayed us with the hose. Then the janitor was painting a wall and left to get an extra paint brush and paint roller. Bulk climbed to the top of the latter and poured three cans of paint on me, Kim, Aisha, Adam, and Mr. Kaplan. Skull threw grape juice on Mr. Kaplan and he gave both of them detention." Caroline walked back into the room and she squirted shampoo into her hand and began to work it into Kimberly's scalp.

"Why do they pull pranks on you two?" Jan asked.

"Because Kimberly won't break up with me and date Skull," quoted Tommy. He walked over to the sink, while Jan and Caroline were finishing up on rinsing the shampoo out of Kimberly's hair. A few second later, they finished washing her hair and dried her hair. "Can I stay with Kimberly tonight?"

"Yes," answered Caroline. "But, you know the rules. The will be open all night and you two will not shed you clothes."

Tommy gave Kimberly a kiss and woke her up. "Beautiful, it's time to wake up," whispered Tommy. Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and noticed Tommy was holding her. "You fell asleep again."

"Oh, no," Kimberly said in a tired voice.

"We're going to let him stay with you tonight," revealed Jan. "I've already laid down the laws to him and you know the rules too." Kimberly walked up the stairs to change her clothes. Tommy followed her and went into his room to change. He changed into a white tee shirt and a pair of green pajama pants. After Tommy put on his pajamas he went into Kimberly's room. She was in a pink lacy night gown. Tommy pulled down the covers and the two of them crawled in bed. They got comfortable and Jan turned of the lights.

She went back down stairs to finish washing dishes. When she got down to the kitchen, Caroline had already washed them. "Thanks," smiled Jan.

"Any time," answered Caroline. "My daughter is so lucky to have your son. She loves him so much."

"And he loves her," added Jan. "He's so lucky to have her too. He started dating her two years ago, but he was afraid to ask her out because he had been hurt by a lot of girls. They broke up with him because he's premature, had seizures growing up, sensory issues, and can't father a child. He finally asked her to go to dance with him at school and they kissed for the first time." Jan and Caroline took a seat in the living room, while James was working in his office. "It meant so much to him that your daughter accepted that he couldn't father a child. She told him that they'd adopt a child that needed a home."

The cuckoo clock struck twelve and the small bird came out of the clock. "Oh, we've been up talking for the past few hours." Jan and Caroline went into the office and told James it was midnight. He had lost track of time too. All of them went up stairs and changed into their pajama. James, crawled in bed while Jan went to check on Kimberly and Tommy.

Caroline was standing in Kimberly's doorway. "They are sleeping," smiled Caroline. "I'm glad Kimberly isn't still awake at this hour." Jan stuck her head in the bedroom. Tommy was laying on his side and both of his arms were wrapped around Kimberly. She was resting on her side and her arms were wrapped around Tommy. Both of them were resting peacefully. Caroline went into her bedroom and Jan went into her bed room and crawled in bed next to James.


	13. Midnight Meeting

Meanwhile, Kimberly was having the same dream that she had been having for the past few nights. A few minutes later she woke up, she was still safe in Tommy's arms. She wasn't able to sleep because never told him about her dream that she had from the dream device. Kimberly wiggled out of Tommy's arms, slipped on her slippers and robe, then she grabbed a flash light. Kimberly quietly went down stairs and she wasn't aware that Tommy was following her. She took a seat on the couch and turned the TV, turned the volume down, and flipped through the channels. Kimberly saw Boy Meets World was on, which was one of her favorite shows.

Tommy took and seat next to her and draped his arm around her. He felt her jump. "It's only me," Tommy whispered. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I had things on my mind," Kimberly answered. " Tommy, we need to talk."

"Sure, Beautiful. About what?" questioned Tommy. He could tell she looked nervous and worried about something.

"Tommy, you're my very best friend and I love you more than you'll ever know," Kimberly began. She was still unaware that he had the same dream she did. But, neither one of them knew that Rito was the reason why he had the dream. "I'm really excited about our engagement. And I can't wait to marry you. I'm concerned because Zedd tried to make me is bride after you lost your powers the second time. The reason why I was so tired today was because I had a dream about the wedding. Zedd interfered, all of the putties, tengas, and his monsters were there."

"Beautiful, I had that same dream last night," confessed Tommy. "I just didn't say nothing, because I wasn't 100 percent sure, until now. Why didn't you say anything about it sooner?"

"I didn't want ruin things between us," Kimberly confessed as her eyes got watery.

"How could that ruin things?"

"I know you've been through a lot. Such as getting used to being adopted, all of the health problems that you had growing up, your ex-girl friends breaking up with in middle school, being the evil green ranger, and loosing your powers twice. Recently, you said you found the person that you belonged with. I just want you happy," Kimberly sobbed. Tommy pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the check.

"Kim, I want you happy too," answered Tommy. He continued to embrace her. "They used the dream device on me and I think I saw something from the future. We are both married, we're mentors to another team of rangers, Rita and Zedd formed a villains' organization, and we're worried about someone by the name of Ivan Ooze wanting revenge on me."

"I'll always be happy spending my life with you," promised Kimberly. "What if we marry this summer? We'll have the whole summer together before school starts back."

Tommy immediately liked the idea. "That would be prefect. Next year we'll be applying for college, going to visit different college campus', and preparing for graduation," Tommy replied. He noticed Kimberly still looked concerned about something. "You don't like the idea?"

"I love the idea," reassured Kimberly. She took hold of his hand. "I'm just concerned about the dream you had regarding Ivan Ooze. Let's go to the command center and see if Zordon know anything about him." Kimberly turned off the TV and grabbed her flash light. Both of them teleported. When they got to the command center, it was pitch dark. Kimberly turned on her flash light, then her and Tommy locked hands. They began to walk through the command center. Alpha was in sleep mode. He was wearing a sleeping hat and was holding a light brown bear. Tommy slowly touched Alpha's shoulder and he jumped. "Aye-yi-yi,yi,yi ,Zordon, we have intruders!" cried Alpha.

"Relax, Alpha!" reassured Zordon, when he appeared in his time wrap tube. "It's only Tommy and Kimberly. What are you two doing at this hour?"

"To ask about the dream device," Tommy explained. "I think I had a dream that is actually in my future. I'm married to Kim, we're both teachers, we live in Reefside in the woods, and we mentor a new team of rangers. Rita and Zedd formed a villians organization and something was mentioned about someone named Ivan Ooze. Who is he? I learned that one of my descendants fought him and he swore to get revenge on my descent and you."

"Over 100 years ago, a morphological being known as Ivan ruled the world," began Zordon. "He was a capable of destroying the whole universe."

"What happened to him?" Kimberly asked. This thing about Ivan Ooze was really beginning to get to her. Tommy pulled her into a tight embrace.

"A group of young warriors, like yourselves lured him into a hyper lock chamber and buried him deep under ground," finished Zordon. He looked at Tommy and Kimberly. "And yes, Tommy, one of your descendants was on that team. He was the leader of the team and was known as the white stranger."

"We met him when we were sent back in time!" gasped Kimberly. She looked up as Tommy.

"I can assure you that hyperlock chamber is well protected," assured Zordon. "I'm the only one that knows where it is. The chances of it being found is very unlikely. But, I honestly don't know anything about Rita and Zedd forming an organization of villians. That must be something they are working on. We'll have to keep our eyes and ears open."

"Thanks Zordon," replied Tommy. Kimberly was beginning to doze off in his arms. "I think I better get Kim back home, so she can get some sleep." He teleported out of the command center and they were back in Kimberly's bed room. Tommy put her back in her bed and he crawled in next to her. He snuggled up next to her and went back to sleep.


	14. Stop the Hate Master

After the first grading period, several students were invited to be in the National Honor Society. All of the rangers were given letters saying they were invited to join the club, since they had a 3.0 GPA or above. However, they had to be voted in by other students. A week later, a list was posted in the hall way of the new members. At lunch, all six rangers were sitting at the same table talking about the club.

"Rocky and I got accepted into the club," informed Adam. "What about the rest of you?"

"I did," answered Billy, as he put down his book. No one was surprised because Billy was president of the science club, he was in the lead for valedictorian, and he was on student council.

"I made it into the club," announced Aisha. She looked at Kimberly and Tommy. Both of them remained silent. They didn't want their friends to know that they didn't get accepted. "Kim, what about you and Tommy? Did you get accepted into the club?"

Kimberly exchanged looks with Tommy. "I'll tell them," Kimberly whispered as she took hold of Tommy's hands. "And I'll tell them why."

"Well, were you accepted?" repeated Aisha.

"No, we were not," Kimberly confessed. She tightened her grip on Tommy's hand.

"Really?!" gasped Billy. "Did you find out why?"

"Because Kimberly and I are getting married soon," admitted Tommy in a nervous voice.

"But, it doesn't matter to us," Kimberly lied. "I love Tommy and he loves me. In a few weeks, it will be yesterday's news." They got up from the table and went to school's swimming pool, since they had swimming classes for the last three periods of the day.

A girl stopped them as they walked down the hall way. "You two look nice in your matching outfits," complemented the girl. She stared at Tommy and Kimberly. Kimberly was in a white adidas satin tracksuit. Her pants had three pink horizontal stripes on each leg and her jacket had three pink horizontal stripes on each sleeve. She was wearing a pink turtle neck with her suit. Tommy had on the same outfit other than he had green stripes on his suit and he was wearing a green turtle neck.

"Yes, we did," Kimberly smiled as Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist. "We're getting our engagement pictures taken after school today at the mall."

The girl's mouth dropped, when Kimberly mentioned her engagement with Tommy. "I know who you are," shouted the girl as she began to laugh. "You're Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. You could've gotten into the club, but you didn't because you two are getting married." All of the other students in the hall began to laugh. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand took off running. Within a few minutes, they reached the school's in door pool.

Luckily, there was no one else in the room. But, Mr. Kaplan came on the intercom and said school was dismissed for the day. "Wonder why, school was canceled?" Tommy asked.

"Who cares?" remarked Kimberly, as she grabbed Tommy's hand. "I'm ready for school end." They walked out of school and saw a lot fight fussing and fighting with each other. Both of them quickly got in the car and left the school. Kimberly saw that their appointment card was an envelope laying in the floor on the passengers side. She picked it up and saw there was appointment card and a note inside the envelope. Their appointment was twenty away.

"I thought you said our appointment was at 3:15," gasped Kimberly as she looked at the card. "They had our appointment mixed up with someone else!" Tommy quickly drove them to the mall and the got out the outfits that they were going to change into while they were getting their pictures taken. Tommy carried their clothes to photography store. Tommy checked them in and they were given two dressing room and a room to store their outfits in. They went into the room where they could store their outfits in.

Tommy hung their outfits on a rack. They had picked out swim wear for some beach back grounds and they would be in hot tub for some pictures. Tommy had a pair of pink board shorts with white Hawaiian flowers printed all over them. Kimberly had a pink one piece suit and it also had white Hawaiian flowers printed all of it. They picked a background with a race track, a back ground with a workout center, and a gym, so they had decided to wear white tracksuits for those scenes. They picked out a back ground that looked like a forest, a back ground that looked like an open field and they be leaning against a fence, a park back ground and they'd be sitting on bench, a background at the golden gate in San Francisco, and a garden back ground. Tommy picked out a pair of jeans and white tee shirt. Kimberly picked out a pink tee shirt and jeans.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Jan walked through the door and put her grocery bags on the table. James was already cooking dinner. He was making a homemade pizza. "Where are the kids?" Jan asked as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"They've been out in the pool, ever since I got home. Both of them said they needed some alone time together," James answered as he put the pizza in the oven. After James put the pizza in the oven, he walked over to the sliding door. Tommy was in sun glasses and a pair of white swimming trunks. He was laying on an aqua lounge mattress. Kimberly was sunglasses and in a pink one piece suit. She was laying on her stomach on top of Tommy' chest. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her arms were around his shoulders. Tommy's arms were wrapped around Kimberly's waist. "Both of them had a rough day at school."

Jan walked over to door and James put his arms around her. "What happened?" Jan asked in a worried voice. Both of them appeared to be sleeping and they both had a weak smile on their face.

"They didn't get into the National Honor Society," James answered.

"You're joking! Jan answered in disbelief. "Does Caroline know?"

"They didn't get in because they are engaged," answered James. "When I came home I found a note on the table that Caroline had to go out of town for the rest of the week for training. In the note she said she couldn't take any phone calls. Olivia is the president of the club and she wouldn't let them join."

"Was it the same Olivia who bullied them years ago?" Jan asked.

"It is," James answered sadly. "All of their other friends got voted in, but them."

Jan walked upstairs and changed into a pair of maroon shorts and a pink tee shirt. She grabbed her sunglasses and walked down stairs. "I'm going to go talk to them," Jan said as she opened the door. She walked outside and got out in the pool. Jan swam out to where Kimberly and Tommy where. "I heard you had a rough day at school. I'm sorry, you didn't get in the club."

"Olivia called the house when we came home. She told Kimberly if she called off the engagement that we'd be allowed to join the club," explained Tommy. He gave Kimberly a kiss on top of the head.

"But, she told me that I had to break up with Tommy and I couldn't be friends with him again," Kimberly finished. "I said no and Olivia said that that was our opportunity to get in the club. She said I was being selfish because I was preventing Tommy from being in the club."

Tommy started to stroke Kimberly's hair. "All of our other friends got in," Tommy stated. "I guess we're just disappointed because we were they only two not voted in."

"Do you really want to be in a club that expects something like that from you?" questioned Jan.

"No, I love your son," Kimberly answered.

"I'm not breaking up with her to be in a club," Tommy finished.

"I did," admitted Tommy. "I didn't get in for the same reason. The president of the club wanted me to break up with you, so she could date me. I won't do it."

"Did any of our other friends get voted in?" questioned Kimberly.

"Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha," answered Tommy.

"Is there any other drama going on at school?" questioned James.

"The kids in the junior class are bragging about drinking alcohol, doing drugs, partying with the in crowd, and making love," revealed Kimberly.

"Have you gotten any static for that too?" asked Jan.

"Some," admitted Kimberly.

"I hope you both have told them that you have morals and you don't believe in making love for the heck of it, or doing drugs, or drinking," declared Jan.

"A lot of the kids in our class or doing those things, and we've been made fun of because we're not," explained Kimberly. " Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha aren't doing those things."

"We know," answered James. "You need to remember that you are judged by the people you hang with. So you always need to pick your friends carefully."

"Both of us have told them that we have morals and believe in doing stuff like that," reassured Tommy.

"That's part of peer pressure," explained Jan. "Kids at your age think all of that stuff is cool and the want to be considered part of the in-crowd and they do those things. Later on in life they regret those things. Once you say or do something you can never take it back."

 **Zedd's Palace**

Meanwhile on moon, Zedd and Rita were having a talk. Rita was married to Zedd for several months and he never got her a wedding present. Nor did he take her on a honeymoon.

"Zeddy, when are you taking me on a honeymoon or getting me my wedding present?!" Rita asked angrily.

"Rita, I have been wanting to surprise you with a monster that Finster and I have made," smiled Zedd. He was spying on the Rocky, Adam, and Billy. All of them were fighting. "We've already sent it down to earth. It is called the Hate Master."

"Tell me more about this monster," smirked Rita. She was looking through her telescope spying on Angel Grove. There were other people fighting, besides four of the rangers.

"The Hate Master causes people to hate each other," Finster explained. "It will even cause the best of friends to end up hating each other."

 **The Following Morning**

Tommy's alarm clock went off at 6:00 AM. He turned it off, took a shower, brushed his teeth, then he opened his closet. He got out khakis and a white Henley. As soon as he got dressed, he went down stairs. In the meantime, Kimberly had finished her shower and brushed her teeth. She had gotten out a pair dark pink velour tracksuit and a white turtle neck. Kimberly quickly got dressed and down stairs.

"Tommy, what do you think of my outfit?" asked Kimberly, as she walked into the kitcher.

"You look beautiful," answered Tommy.

Tommy took a seat and the breakfast table and Kimberly sat next to him. Jan served them breakfast. After breakfast, Kimberly and Tommy got in Tommy's car and he drove them to school. When Tommy pulled into his parking spot, Kimberly noticed there was a monster in the parking lot. The monster looked really ugly and mean. All she could tell was it had a dark blue face.

"Did you see that monster in the parking lot?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, I was going to go get a closer look," answered Tommy. "You go on in."

As soon as they got out of the car, she rushed over to Tommy. She didn't want him to go alone. And Tommy could tell by the look on Kimberly's face, that she didn't want him go alone. He held out his hand and she took hold off it. "You can come, but you have to stay with me," ordered Tommy. The monster began to sing rap music about people hating each other. They walked over to where the monster was, but it had disappeared before they could get a better look. So, they went on into school. As soon as they walked into school, they heard Rocky and Adam yelling at each other.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY FACE!" yelled Rocky.

"YOU SPIT IN MY FACE!" yelled Adam.

"What's wrong with them?" Kimberly whispered to Tommy.

"No idea," replied Tommy. "It doesn't sound like Rocky and Adam they are closer."

They went to their lockers to get their books out of their lockers. Both of them saw Bulk and Skull slam their locker doors really hard. Then they were arguing who was better at pranks. Tommy noticed Billy was yelling at Rocky and Adam for being in his way. Aisha was yelling at Adam for making her drop her text books The bell rang and all of them went class. Usually in Ms. Appleby's class, Aisha sat in back of Kimberly, Tommy sat in the desk next to Kimberly, Rocky sat behind him, Adam sat behind Rocky, and Billy sat behind Adam. However, it was that morning. Only Kimberly sat next to Tommy. Rocky sat in the back corner on the right side of the class; Adam sat in back corner on the left side. Aisha sat in the left corner of the room and Billy sat in the middle of the room.

Bulk and Skull came into class five minutes late as usual. Most of the time they made to their desks and Ms. Appleby usually said she was glad they made it to class. This time, they were pushing and shoving each other to get in the room. Bulk pushed Skull down and got into the room first.

"Boys, I'm glad you made it. But, there was no since pushing and shoving!" yelled Ms. Appleby.

"Bulk pushed me down!" hollered Skull. "I was here first!"

"No, I was!" Bulk said angrily.

"That's because you slammed my locker door shut, before I could get my text book!" answered Skull.

"Did he slam the locker door in your face to make you mad?" interrupted Aisha.

"You kept opening your locker just so you could slam it really hard!" remarked Billy. "I couldn't hardly get my stuff, because you were making too much noise. So, I paid you back and started opening my locker so I could slam it."

"But, it was making too much noise!" interrupted Adam. "Your lockers are right next to each other. And mine is across the hall! When you both slamming you lockers shut, it was making too much noise. I had to go back to my locker four times, because I kept forgetting the text book."

While, Bulk, Skull, Adam, Aisha and Billy were arguing, Kimberly and Tommy were whispering back and forth.

"What do you think caused this?" questioned Kimberly.

"Maybe that monster we saw in the parking lot," guessed Tommy. "Did you see anyone around it?"

"All I saw was people walking into school," confirmed Kimberly. "Maybe the monster had something to do with this."

During the morning break,Tommy and Kimberly went to the youth center and took a seat at the back table. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy, were all in the youth center. Their communicators went off. "Rangers, the hate master is effecting you," stated Zordon. "Come to the command center."

Kimberly and Tommy were the only ones who teleported to the command center.

"What happen to them?" asked Kimberly. "This morning we saw a monster in the school parking lot and it was singing a hate song in rap."

"Kimberly, the monster uses it rap music to cause people to hate each other," explained Zordon. "It can cause the best of friends to hate each other."

"Why weren't Kimberly and I effected by this?" asked Tommy.

"Alpha, start running a diagnostic scan on Tommy and Kimberly," requested Zordon.

A few minutes passed since Alpha began to run the scan. He couldn't find that was shielding them. Just then the scanner went off.

"It's coming from their necklaces," gasped Alpha. He pointed at Kimberly and Tommy's friendship necklaces. "The necklaces seem to have a strong wave length of energy linked to them."

"Yes, their energies of love and friendship, must have shielded them from the monster," declared Zordon.

Just then the power supply to command center was turned off. All of them knew it was Billy who was responsible because he knew about the command center's electrical system."How much energy will it take to get us out? asked Tommy.

"A minimal amount," replied Alpha. "But, we don't have it."

"Alpha, yes we do," smiled Kimberly. "You can hook yourself up to the control panel."

A few minutes later, Alpha had enough energy to teleport them out. Tommy took his necklace off and handed it to Alpha. "You said you'd never take it off!" gasped Kimberly.

"They will need to try to free the others," explained Tommy.

"But, we will need both halves," added Alpha.

"I can't take mine off!" sobbed Kimberly. "We could run into the hate master. I don't want it make me and Tommy to hate each other. He's my best friend!"

"Beautiful, they need both halves to free the others," reassured Tommy. "You'll be with me. We'll be fine."

Kimberly took her necklace off and handed it to Alpha. "Both of you are true power rangers," smiled Zordon. Tommy and Kimberly teleported out of the command center. They arrived at the park and the hate master was waiting for them. He started to sing a rap song. Kimberly was scared of his rap music and she threw her arms around Tommy and she was sobbing.

"I don't want to hate you," sobbed Kimberly. "The others are already under a spell and are saying hateful things to each other. I don't want it to happen to us to."

"Beautiful, it won't happen," reassured Tommy.

He wrapped his arms around Kimberly and held her close. "Tommy, I love you and I'd never forgive myself if I was under a spell and hurt you," Kimberly said tearfully.

"I feel the same way,"answered Tommy. "I love you too."

The hate master noticed his powers were weakening.

"All this talk about friendship and love is making me grow weaker," gasped the hate monster.

"You can't tear us apart," smiled Tommy. "Kim and I have an unbreakable bond. Our parents thought us about love and friendship our whole lives."

The hate master exploded after Tommy made the comment. Five beams of light appeared in the park. It was Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy.

"Where's the monster?" asked Billy.

"Did you defeat it without us?" gasped Aisha. "How'd you do it?"

"By telling the monster about friendship and love," grinned Tommy. "That was the monster's weakness."


	15. Catastrophe

Shortly after the battle with the Hate Master, Zordon found out that Rita and Zedd had a new person their team. It was a cat monster. All of the rangers were told that the cat monster could take on the appearance of a human. "Rangers, I warn you that the cat monster is very dangerous," warned Zordon. "She can send people back in time or another dimension. And she can hypnotize people. I recommend that none of you are alone out in public. Alpha and I believe that she's out in Angel Grove some where."

At school all of the rangers decided to stay together as much as they could. But, all six of them only had Ms. Appleby's science and history class together and lunch together. Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had the same schedule all day. But, Tommy and Kimberly didn't have any of the four of them in the rest of their classes. However, they all saw each other at the morning and afternoon break. "Are you sure you're going to be okay ?" Aisha asked as she passed Kimberly and Tommy walking down the hall after their lunch period ended.

"For the one hundredth time, Kim and I will be okay," repeated Tommy. "We both have the same schedule all day. Kimberly and I sit together in all of our classes. On the way to each class we hold hands. Both of us are partners in our three hour swimming/ physical fitness class. We share a locker together. And we ride to school and home together. We're both going to the mall to go wedding shopping after school, are all of you still planning on joining us?"

"I've got choir practice," reminded Aisha. "I found out at short notice. Tomorrow is all state chorus."

"You already know that I have science club," explained Billy. "And then I to go install the computer program that I created for the public library. My mom asked me to show her how it works since she's the library director."

"Rocky and I have to teach karate to the elementary students," informed Adam.

"All of our after school activities let out at 4:00, we could meet you at the mall at 4:15," suggest Aisha.

"That sound's good," smiled Kimberly.

 **That Afternoon**

At 2:44 the dismissal bell rang and school was over for the day. Kimberly and Tommy walked out to the parking lot and got in his truck. He drove them to the mall, but they had to wait a little bit due to school traffic. When they arrived at the mall, they headed to the clothing department to look for a tux and a dress. A Girl with blonde hair walked over to where they were at. It was the same girl that Tommy had seen earlier that day and he noticed that her eyes turned red. "Can I help you?" asked the girl.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "Kim and I are looking for wedding clothes."

She lead them over to section where there were a suits, tuxes, and dresses. "Are you attending a wedding?" asked Kat.

"Actually, Kimberly and I are getting married," explained Tommy. He draped an arm around her shoulder. "I want to be in a white suit and she wants to be in a pink dress."

"Did anyone tell you how cute she is?" the girl asked. She stared at the outfit Kimberly was wearing. Kimberly was in a coral rose windbreaker suit and a pale pink turtle neck.

Tommy looked at the outfit the girl was in and noticed that she was wearing the same clothes."Everyone tells me how beautiful and cute she is," Tommy smiled as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "And yes, I did notice she was in the same outfit. What's the big deal?"

The girl's eyes started to glow red."I don't like that she's wearing the same outfit as me," yelled the girl. A lot of people were staring at them.

Tommy didn't want to attract a lot of unwanted attention. He felt that they should be able to have a good time, while they were going wedding shopping. "Let's go," Tommy whispered in Kimberly's ear. They locked hands and walked out of the JC Penny.

"What store are we going to?" asked Kimberly.

"We're going to Sears," answered Tommy. They were walking down the huge hall the other side of the mall. "I saw the girl was wearing a JC Penny name tag. Her name was Kat. If we go to Sears, we're on the other side of the mall and she can't bother us. They walked into Sears and started to look at the clothes. Tommy started looking at the white suits and found one in his size.

He walked over to the where Kimberly was at. She was looking a dresses."Beautiful, what color shirt and tie should I get?" questioned Tommy, when he showed her his suit. "I'm thinking about either getting a white dress shirt, a pink dress vest, and a pink tie or a pink shirt with a white tie and a white vest."

Kimberly picked out a pink sparkly floral dress with a heart shape neck and sequins. She carried it over to where the dress shirts were and she picked out a pink dress shirt (that matched the color of her dress), a white tie, and a white vest. Then she went back over to where Tommy was standing. "What do you think?" Kimberly asked as she handed Tommy the shirt, tie, and vest.

"I love it," Tommy smiled. He kissed her on the cheek. Both of them checked out, put their clothes in their car, then they sat down on a bench to wait for Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. They waited for about 30 minutes. Kimberly got a text from Aisha saying that choir practice lasted longer than she thought and she wasn't going to be able to make it. Tommy got a text from Rocky and Adam saying something unexpected came up.

 **The following morning**

They got a call from Billy the night before and he asked to meet them at youth center early that morning before school. The following morning Tommy was running early for a change. He got up and took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Kimberly overslept because she forgot to set her alarm clock. Since they were going to meet Billy, she decided that she'd take her shower at school and eat breakfast at the youth center. Kimberly got up brushed her teeth and opened her closet.

Half of her bra was hanging. Kimberly looked in the mirror and noticed her strap broke. "Just great, this was a new bra," Kimberly mumbled to herself. She saw she had a pink sports tank top with a build in sports bra hanging in her closet. "I'll just wear this today." She got it out of her closet and noticed that the tag was still on it. Kimberly quickly yanked the tag off and put her top on. She was going through her closet trying to find something to wear because she didn't have time to iron an outfit like she did every other morning. At the front of her closet, she had her rose pink Nike wind suit hanging up. "This doesn't have to be ironed. I'll just wear this." Kimberly took the jacket and pants off the hanger and put them on.

There was a knock on her door. "Beautiful, are you ready?" asked Tommy."We are suppose to meet Billy in ten minutes."

"OH, my goodness!" Kimberly cried out loud.

Tommy opened the door and walked in."Kim are you,okay?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm running late," Kimberly answered in a rushed voice. "I over slept, I only had time to brush my teeth, I didn't have time to iron my clothes, so I just wore a athletic suit."

Tommy walked over to her dresser and got her hair brush. "Sounds like we traded places," joked Tommy. He took a seat on the bed next to her and started to brush her hair, while she was putting her shoes on.

"I'm going to take my shower in the locker room and eat breakfast at the youth center," informed Kimberly as they grabbed their book bags and got in the car.

Tommy drove them to school and they met Billy in the youth center. Kimberly forgot her purse so Tommy bought her breakfast. They took a seat next to Billy at a table. Rocky and Adam were sitting there with scratches on their arms.

"What happened to you?" asked Tommy.

"When we came out of the youth center, the cat monster appeared out of no where," began Adam. "It is very sneaky and it snuck up behind us and started attacking. We were able to morph and the two of us fought it off."

Rocky took a sip of his apple juice. "We went to Alpha and Zordon," started Rocky. "Alpha is doing some back ground searches to try to find out who the monster is in its human form."

Billy's communicator went of and he answered it."Billy please teleport to the command center," requested Alpha. Billy got up from the table and found a place to teleport.

Kimberly finished her breakfast and got up from the table. "I'm going to go take a quick shower," said Kimberly. "I'll be back quickly." She walked out of the youth center and headed to the locker room. She saw there was a note.

 _The showers are broken in the girls locker room. If you worked out and need to take a shower use the coaches locker room._

Kimberly thought nothing of it and went into the locker room. She opened her closet and got out her towel and her totebag (with her bath supplies and swimsuit inside.) When she got her stuff she went into a changing stall to changing. She stripped out of her clothes and put them in her tote. Then she wrapped a towel around herself and went into the coaches locker room. It was a whole lot nicer than the student locker room. It had two showers stalls, a hot tub, and a bath tube.

Meanwhile, Tommy was sitting with Rocky and Adam. They were talking. "Have you noticed the new girl?" informed Rocky. "She isn't very friendly and her eyes glow red."

"I noticed that too," Tommy began. "I noticed that her eyes began to glowed red too. Kim and I went shopping yesterday and we ran into her. She works at JC Penny and she jumped Kim because they were dressed a like. And I saw them glow red at JC Penny."

"Did she have a name tag," asked Adam.

"Yes, she did. Her name was Kat," answered Tommy.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull saw Ernie coming. They but a skate board next to where he was. Ernie had finished making a cake for Mr. Kaplan's birthday. He didn't see the skate board and he stepped on it. Ernie lost his balance and ended up throwing the cake. The cake went flying through the air and it landed on Tommy. Bulk and Skull started laughing. Bulk came out and poured his chocolate milk shake all over Tommy. "I should have known it was you two," yelled Ernie. "Now I'm going to have to make another cake."

Mr. Kaplan saw them pour the milk shake on Tommy. "Boys, in my office now!" yelled Mr. Kaplan. He walked over to where Tommy was. "Tommy, I'm sorry about this."

Adam handed Tommy a napkin for him to wipe off his face. "Tommy, you still have time to take a shower," stated Adam.

"Someone messed with in the student locker rooms and the showers won't come on," informed Mr. Kaplan. "The janitors are in there fixing them. You can use the coaches locker room. There's a washer and drier in there. You can wash your clothes, while you're cleaning up."

Tommy got up from the table. Kimberly didn't come back to the table, so he assumed she went on to class. He went into the boys locker room and grabbed his small gym bag and his towel. The janitor was in there fixing the shower, so Tommy decided that he'd stripe in the coaches locker room. He walked into the coaches locker room. When he came walked in, he saw steam coming from a shower, but he just assumed it was one of the coaches. Tommy walked into the changing stall and stripped. Then he came out and put his clothes in the washer and started the laundry.

Kimberly was finished taking her shower. She left her tote bag and her towel sitting on the bench. Kimberly gathered up her supplies and stepped out of the tub. Tommy finished put the laundry detergent in the washer and he started the laundry. He turned around and headed to the shower, but he stopped when he saw Kimberly step out of the shower. When stepped out she dropped her bath supplies on the floor. "AHHHHHHH!" Kimberly scream. She covered herself with her hand. "What are you doing in here?!"

"I got hit with a cake and Bulk and Skull poured a milk shake on me," Tommy explained as he quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him. "Mr. Kaplan gave me permission to come in here and get cleaned up. I thought you were already in class."

Kimberly quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. "I can't go to class," answered Kimberly. "When I was getting ready to take my shower something appeared in here. So, I hide in a changing stall. I left my clothes on the floor and what ever came in here took my clothes. All I have to wear is my swimsuit." She got out a white swimsuit with pink flowers printed on it. She went into a changing stall to get dressed.

"She's so beautiful," Tommy said inside his head. "She's got a beautiful figure. Soon she'll be Mrs. Oliver. When she's my wife, she'll be sleeping in my arms every night. Kim is my best friend and she's so precious to me. She's my whole life." He picked up Kimberly's bath supplies and put them in her tote bag. Her tote was laying next to her blue book bag. Tommy picked up his book bag and laid it next to Kimberly's. Then he opened his gym bag and got out shampoo, shower gel, and a bath sponge. He put them on the shower rack and grabbed his white swimming trunks. Tommy hung his swimming trunk on the peg that was on the wall inside the shower. Then he got in the shower and started get cleaned up.

Kimberly stepped out of the changing stall and she was dressed in her new swimsuit. She took a seat on the bench next to her stuff. Even though she was embarrassed about her and Tommy seeing each completely nude, she still thought he was the most handsome boy that she ever saw. "I know we agreed that we weren't going to make love, until our wedding night. I still thought he looked tall, muscular and handsome," Kimberly said inside her mind. "He's been my best friend in the whole entire world since we were in second grade. I can't wait to be Mrs. Oliver. Once, I'm Mrs. Oliver, I'll get to sleep in those strong arms and cuddle with him every night. He's my whole life."

Meanwhile, Tommy finished washing his body and started to work shampoo into his scalp. When he walked into the coaches locker room, he saw a hot tube in the corner. He thought about turning it on after he finished his shower and put his swimming trunks on. After all, he'd have to wait for his clothes to come out of the laundry. "Tommy, I'm putting your clothes in the dried," stated Kimberly.

"Thanks, Beautiful," Tommy answered as he was washing his hair. After he finished washing the his hair, he turned off the shower. He quickly stepped into his swimming trunks and gathered up his bath supplies. Then he stepped out of the shower. "Beautiful, while my clothes are in the drier, I'm going to turn the hot tub on. We can soak in the hot tub, while my clothes are drying."

She couldn't believe that he was going to get in the hot tub. "Tommy, I don't think students are allowed to use it," warned Kimberly. Tommy walked over to the hot tub and turned it on. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What are you going to do in here all day?" Tommy asked. He was filling up the hot tube and was getting it the right temperature. "You said you weren't going to go to walk around school in your swimsuit all day. Don't you realize that if you don't show up to your other classes, the teachers will wonder why you came to the swimming classes and skipped your other classes."

"You do have a point," confessed Kimberly. Tommy got into the hot tube and stretched out his legs and leaned back a little bit. His head was resting on headrest that was on the hot tube. "My day hasn't started off to well and I love spending time with my best friend more than anything else." Kimberly started walking over to the hot tub. She got into the hot tub and sat down in Tommy's lap. Kimberly stretched out and got comfortable. Her head was on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"This feels so good," Tommy whispered into Kimberly's ear. Just as they were beginning to relax, Tommy heard someone out side the door. He quickly turned off the hot tub. Both him and Kimberly got out of the hot tub, they grabbed their stuff, and hid in a changing room. The door opened and Goldar and the new girl walked in.

"I thought you said the pink ranger was here," stated Goldar.

"She was," answered the new girl. "When I left, I fixed it where she couldn't get out. I took her clothes."

Before Kimberly could let out scream, she was grabbed by the mouth. The person was holding her close to them and they had their hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "It's just me," Tommy whispered. He gave her a kiss on the head.

"Someone else is in here," informed the girl. "The drier is going." She walked over to the drier and stopped it. Kat opened the drier and got out a White Henley and khaki pants. "It's the white ranger. He's hiding with her somewhere." The girl transformed into the cat monster. As soon as she became the cat monster, she shredded Tommy's clothes.

"All we have to do is find them!" yelled Goldar. "We know you're in here! You can't hide!"

"Look, what I found!" gasped the cat monster. "It's a power coin."


	16. The Missing Power Coins

Pink energy began to flow out of Kimberly's body and she was getting weak. "Are you okay?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice.

"I feel weak," Kimberly replied in a very weak voice. "I think they have my coin."

Tommy reached into his back backpack and pulled out his morpher. "Where's you're morpher?" Tommy asked in a quiet voice.

"It's in my tote. I put it in there when I hide, the first time she came in there," Kimberly answered in a tired voice, before she passed out.

Tommy grabbed his morpher out of his book bag. "It's morphing time!" Tommy called out in a quiet voice. "White Ranger Power!" The white ranger stood in Tommy's place. He could hear scratching on the door.

"I've made this my scratching posting," shouted the cat monster. She continued to scratch the door with her claws.

"You're wasting time!" yelled Goldar. He took his sword and cut a hole in the door. Both Goldar and the cat monster were facing the white ranger. "White Ranger, we told you that we'd find you." He held up the pink power coin.

"Give that back, Goldar!" demanded Tommy in a voice full of rage.

"Make me!" answered Goldar. "We're going to have a sword fight!" Tommy pulled out Saba and began to fight Goldar. Meanwhile, the cat monster stepped through the hole in the door. She was headed to Tommy's back pack. Pink energy was still flowing out of Kimberly's body.

"This will be a piece of cake!" smiled the cat monster. Kimberly slowly began to regain conscious as the cat monster went to Tommy's back pack. She slowly reached into her tote grabbed her morpher.

"It's morphing time! Pink Ranger Power!" The pink ranger stood in Kimberly's place and there was still energy flowing from her body. She weakly stood up and the cat monster started prolonged starching attacks one after another. Kimberly was too weak to fight back and she fainted and hit the ground. The cat monster opened Tommy's back pack and took his power coin.

White energy began to flow out of Tommy's body, while he was fighting Goldar. He demorphed and hit the ground. Tommy saw the cat monster walk out with the power coin in her hand. "Give me back my power coin!" Tommy cried out weakly, before passing out.

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy ran into the room. "Aisha, you get Kimberly!" instructed Billy, as he ran to help fight Goldar. "Adam, you get Tommy." Billy and Rocky began to fight the cat monster and Goldar. Adam quickly grabbed Tommy and teleported back to the command center.

Aisha quickly made her way to Kimberly. She saw Kimberly was bleeding and covered in scratches. Aisha contacted Zordon and had him teleport Kimberly and all their belongings to the command center. Then Aisha teleported to the command. "What's going on with them?" asked Aisha as she removed her helmet. Rocky, Adam, and Billy were already there teleported back. Aisha walked over to where Alpha was standing. He was cleaning Kimberly's wounds. Tommy was laying on a cot. Billy and Alpha were working on the panels.

"Their power coins have been stolen and they are now in Rita and Zedd's hands," explained Zordon. "Alpha and Billy are working on removing their connection from the coins so they don't loose any more energy. You can use your coins to re-energize you can't do it very often or you'll loose your powers."

Billy noticed that Tommy was slowly waking up. "How are you feeling?" Billy asked.

"I've felt better," Tommy answered truthful. He immediately noticed that Kimberly was bandaged up. "What happen to Kim?"

"When the cat monster tried to steal your coin, Kimberly tried to stop her. But, she didn't have the strength," answered Zordon. "The cat monster started prolonged starching attacks one after another. Kimberly didn't have enough energy to fight back."

Just then Zedd appeared on the viewing globe and made a connection with the command center. "I demand that you give back the pink and white power coins," demanded Zordon.

"Teleport me to the command center and I'll tell you what I want," answered Zedd. All of the rangers nodded their head yes. Alpha teleported Zedd to the command center. Zedd's throne appeared in the command center. "I have shogun zords that I need someone to pilot."

"I'm going to get our coins back! I'll do whatever it takes," threatened Tommy. Tommy slowly sat up. He was holding Kimberly against his bare chest. "They won't have to pilot the zords!"Zedd waved his wand and Tommy and Kimberly disappeared from the command center.

They appeared in a cold, dark, and damp place. He was still holding Kimberly in his arms. "At least I've still got you, Beautiful," Tommy smiled as stood up. Kimberly's arms were still around his neck and she was still unconscious. He lifted her up bridal style and began to walk through the damp and dark area. "I'm going to get our coins back."

He was beginning to walk through water and it was up to his ankles. The water was barely warm and Tommy assumed that Zedd wanted make things as difficult as he could to prevent Tommy from finding the power coins. Tommy held Kimberly closer to him, when he felt her shivering in his arms. "I'll keep as warm as I possibly can," promised Tommy as he gave her a kiss. As he walked farther down the path, the water warming up. As he got further along, the water got up to his waist and it was much warmer. But, the rest of the area was getting cold. Kimberly's fingers and toes were numb and she was sneezing. "Tommy, I don't know if I can hold on much longer," Kimberly said weakly, as she began to cough.

Tommy saw a boulder near by and he walked to it as quickly as he could. "Maybe we need to stop and rest," suggested Tommy as he sat down against the boulder. Kimberly slowly released her arms from his neck. She sat in Tommy's lap and the water was up to their bare shoulders. Both of them stretched out and it felt like they were in the hot tub again, because the water was warm. He noticed that Kimberly was slowly waking up. "Where are we?" yawned Kimberly. "I feel numb all over."

"We're in Zedd's dungeon," explained Tommy. He leaned down to kiss her. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"How did we end up here," questioned Kimberly. She wrapped her arms Tommy's waist.

"I smarted off to Lord Zedd," Tommy confessed. "I was going to get our power coins back and he teleported us here."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kimberly answered in an angry voice. "Why did you do it?"

"I did it because I love you," explained Tommy. "You're my best friend, the person who I love more than anyone else, my whole life, my life line and my security blanket. I can't stand the thought of loosing you." He held her tighter and started kissing her.

"I'm still not happy with you," Kimberly confessed after Tommy stopped kissing her. "But, you're also my best friend, the person I love the most, my whole life, my life line, and my security blanket. And as much as I hate to admit that I actually like it when you hold me and kiss on me. I feel like I'm save, loved, and everything is going to be okay."

"At least you aren't freaking out now," laughed Tommy. "I think you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. I call you "Beautiful" because you have a beautiful heart and a beautiful soul. You're sweet, sincere, and kind. That's how I look at you."

"I think you are the most handsome boy I've seen," smiled Kimberly. "I also think you have a beautiful heart and a beautiful soul. You're sweet, sincere, and kind. And it doesn't matter that you can't father a child. You're the only boy that I'm ever going to want to have in my life."

Both of them were worn out from all the drama and they both took a nap for several hours. When they woke up, Tommy was still holding Kimberly. Tommy stood up and helped Kimberly up. Both of them continued to walk down the long path. The water got deeper and the water up to their shoulders. Tommy knew that they'd have to swim the rest of the way. He knew Kimberly was still weak. But, he saw something white and pink glowing about 100 feet away from them.

"Kim, hold on to my back," ordered Tommy. " I see something white and pink glowing down underneath the water. I'm going dive down and get our coins."

Kimberly got on Tommy's back and he started dived down under the water and swam as quickly as he could to the two power coins. He realized that they were almost at the bottom. Both of them were holding their breath. Tommy reached out and grabbed the two coins. Kimberly was so weak, she fell off Tommy's back and was passed out. Tommy quickly grabbed her and swam to the surface. He quickly handed Kimberly her power coin and they were teleported out of Zedd's dungeon.

"How'd you find us?" asked Tommy. Alpha draped a blanket around Kimberly and Tommy.

"We were able to get a lock on your power coins," answered Billy. "And we were able to gain control of the shogun zords. They are amazing."

"Tommy, you and Kimberly will share the white shogun zord," added Zordon. "There isn't a pink one."

Aisha handed Kimberly and Tommy a green duffle bag. "We told your parents that we were all having a sleep over at my house," explained Aisha. "All of us are camping out in my living room. " Tommy took hold of the duffle bag and all of them teleported out of the command center. The six teens appeared outside Aisha's house. When all of them walked inside and changed into their pajamas.


	17. A Different Shade of Pink and White

It was pitch black outside. The stars and moon was in the sky. Tommy walked outside to think about things. As he walked outside he tripped over the lawn gnome. When he stumbled he fell on the lawn gnome and it shattered. He got cut on a piece of glass. "Aisha is going to kill me when she sees the lawn gnome," cried Tommy in loud noise. Meanwhile, Kimberly woke up after she heard a noise. Everyone else was still asleep in their sleeping bags, but Tommy.

"I wonder where Tommy is?" Kimberly thought as she got out of her sleeping bag. She slipped on her slippers and put on her house coat. Kimberly picked up a flash light and began to look for Tommy. The back door was open and she he was sitting on the back porch. She quietly walked outside and realized he was saying things out loud.

"I love Kim more than she'll ever know. After today, I realize that I could have lost her," Tommy announced and he was unaware that she was standing behind him. "I still want to marry her. But, I don't want to do it this summer."

"If you don't want to marry me this summer, when do you want to marry me?" interrupted Kimberly. She took a seat next to Tommy on the porch.

Tommy jumped when he realized she was out there. "I didn't know that you were out here," gasped Tommy. "I still want to marry you, but I want to do it sooner. Like, maybe during Christmas break. This morning, I found out that both my parents have to go out of town during part of Christmas break for training. They found out at short notice."

"Well, last night my mom told me some news that was shocking," Kimberly explained. She laid her head on Tommy's shoulder and she started to shed some tears. "That's why I forgot to set my alarm clock. I didn't fall asleep until 1AM."

"What happened?" Tommy asked as he draped an arm around her.

 **Kimberly's Flash Back**

 _Kimberly and Tommy walked into the house at 5:00. "Mom, we're home!" Tommy announced as he and Kimberly walked through the door. Jan was cooking dinner and her eyes were red._

 _"Kimberly, you're mom's upstairs," Jan said as she wiped her eyes. "She has something to tell you."_

 _Tommy noticed that Jan's eyes were red and he went to see why his mom was crying. Kimberly laid her book bag next to Tommy's in the living room and went up stairs. Swish, swish, swish. Kimberly's windbreaker pants swished as her thighs rub together._

 _"I'm in my room," called Caroline, as Kimberly reached the top of the stairs. Kimberly swished into her mothers bedroom and saw all of her things were packed._

 _"Are you going somewhere?" Kimberly asked as she took a seat in arm chair._

 _"Yes, I'm moving to Paris. A few years ago, I met a man that was a painter and we started dating," Caroline began. "I recently married him. Since he's moving to Paris, I'm going with him. He can give me more than what the Oliver's could ever give me."_

 _"You dated and then you got married without telling any of us!" Kimberly gasped as tears started steaming down her face. "I would have liked to have been at the wedding."_

 _"Jan gave me the same reaction, when I told her a few minutes ago," continued Caroline. "When I met my husband, I found bigger and better things. Even better people. I didn't need Jan to be in my wedding and I didn't need you. I had a better maid of honor and it was Scorpina. And I didn't want the pink ranger to be in my wedding. "_

 _"How do you know Scorpina?" cried Kimberly. "And how did you know I'm the pink ranger?"_

 _Caroline began to transform. A few seconds later, Rita Repulsa stood in her place. Rita waved her wand and straps appeared on the chairs and Rita quickly strapped Kimberly in the car. She waved her wand again and a black head harness appeared on Kimberly's head. The harness had a collar that prevented Kimberly from moving her neck. It fastened around her head with straps and buckles, and the lower part of Kimberly's face was covered. also had a flexible pad that strapped over her mouth, and around her cheeks and chin._

 _Once Kimberly was strapped down and gagged, Rita grabbed another folding chair and sat down in front of Kimberly. "Yes, I'm Rita Repulsa. Caroline passed away the same Andrew did. You, just didn't know it because I transformed into Caroline and took on her appearance," explained Rita. Kimberly was struggling to get free, but the straps were really tight. "I needed someone to train to become an evil ranger. They tried to fight me off, but I won with my magic wand. I knew it wouldn't be safe to take you to lunar place. It was be to suspessious if all three of you disappeared on the same day. So, I decided to transform into Caroline and act like I was having trouble making ends meets."_

 _"MMMMMPH!" interrupted Kimberly. "MMMMMPH!"_

 _"Tommy's mom was nice enough to let us move in. I didn't want any of minions in the way to give me away. So, I put them in a dump and I cloned myself. The fake Rita was in the dumpster with my followers. After the dumpster was found, the fake Rita disappeared and I started living a double life as Rita Repulsa and Caroline Hart. Since I was living with you and the Olivers, I was able to spy on you and the rangers. I knew that you and Tommy secretly loved each other. Tommy was strong and good at the martial arts. He made the prefect evil green ranger."_

 _"MMMMMPH!" interrupted Kimberly. "MMMMMMPH!_

 _Rita used her magic wand to silence Kimberly. Kimberly still tried to make sound to cry for help, but she couldn't hear a sound. "I casted temporary silent spell over you. You can't speak or make sound until the spell wears off," smiled Rita. "Anyway, I can continue what I was saying without anymore interruptions. I thought that Tommy would be prefect as my evil green ranger and he'd make a prefect weapon to use against the power rangers. But, all of you broke the spell. Then Zedd came along and made me give him my position. He wanted me stay on earth to help him spy on all of you rangers. We started dating and then we married a year later. I had to come up with excuses to tell Jan and James why I wouldn't be home. After Ninjor restored your powers, I wanted to be at Lunar Palace full time with Zedd. So, he transformed into the French painter and came to the house so I could tell Jan and James that I was moving out for good. And I told them that I wasn't going to have anything to do with you, them, or Tommy. We've got a lot of plans for the power rangers. Zeddy and I have gotten more members for the villians organization. Now, there are more members than just me, Zedd, Goldar, and the cat monster. We know you and Tommy are engaged. We're going to crash your wedding and we'll reveal to the Olivers that you knew I was posing as Caroline. We'll cast a spell over you long enough to make you evil temporary, so when they confront you, you'll reveal that you were working for me and Zedd. When the spell wears off it will be too late, Tommy won't want to marry you." Rita waved her wand again. All of Caroline's stuff went into the closet, the chair with straps and Kimberly's head gear was gone. Plus, Kimberly's voice was back._

 _"It won't happen!" sobbed Kimberly as Rita disappeared._

 **End of Flash Back**

Tommy was holding her in his arms as she cried. "Tommy, I've dreamed of marrying you since I was a little girl," Kimberly explained as she wiped her eyes.

"We can still marry," Tommy reassured her and he began to stroke her hair. "We can go to the justice of piece and get married, go on our honeymoon, and have a party with my parents and our friends. All I really care about is marrying you, no matter how big or small of a wedding we have."

"I really want to marry you," Kimberly answered.

Tommy smiled and gave her a kiss. "We'll just have to tell everyone about our decision," began Tommy. "I talk with my parents tomorrow, before we announce to our friends about what were going to do. But, we probably need to teleport to the command center to talk to Alpha and Zordon about how we're going to protect my mom and dad, since we had Rita Repulsa living in our home for all this time."

A beam of pink and white left the Campbell residence and landed in the command center. "Tommy, what are you and Kimberly doing awake at this hour?" questioned Alpha as they walked into the command center.

"We came to talk to Zordon," stated Tommy as he walked over to face Zordon's tube. "Yesterday, Kimberly found out that Rita Repulsa was posing as Kim's mom and has been living in my house for the past several years. What should we do about my parents safety since we can't tell them about us being rangers."

"Actually, we detected something odd going on at the house hold the other night," explained Zordon. "But, the viewing globe was messed up. Just before you came, Alpha was able to bring up the footage on the viewing globe. We saw Rita in Kimberly's mother's bed room and we finished watching the footage two hours before you got here. Alpha and I have began to set up barriers around the Oliver house hold."

"We teleported you parents to the command center an hour ago," added Alpha. "We told them that you were power rangers. They promised us that they'd keep the secret of the power rangers identities."

Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand. "Zordon, you already know that Kim and I are engaged," said Tommy. He pulled Kimberly close to him. "After everything that has happened today, I've decided that I don't want to wait until summer to marry her. I want to marry her sooner."

"I figured that you probably would," answered James.

"Dad!" Tommy gasped as he turned around. Jan was in the command center too. "What are you doing here?"

"We've been here for the past hour," explained Jan as she and Jan walked over to her son. "Your mentor Zordon told us who the power rangers were. I never had a clue that you and Kimberly were power rangers. After we saw what was on the Viewing Globe, your father and I suspected that you'd want to get married sooner."

"So, we talked and decided that we are going to let you," continued James. "It's almost the Christmas holiday anyway and your mother and I have to be out of town during half of your Christmas break. You both could get married while we're still in town and then you could go on your honeymoon, while we're out of town."

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Tommy stood in front of a mirror in the wedding chapel in the mall. He was dressed in a white suit, a pink dress shirt, a white dress vest, a white tie, and white dress shoes. "How does it feel to be getting married?" Rocky asked as Tommy stepped out of the dressing room. Rocky was in a black suit, a white dress shirt, a red dress vest, and a red tie.

"I honestly can't wait," Tommy answered. Adam and Billy were standing next to Rocky. Adam was dressed a black suit, a white shirt, a green tie, and a green dress vest. Billy was in a black suit, white dress shirt, a blue tie and blue dress vest. "Wonder how Kimberly is right now?"

Kimberly was standing in front of the mirror. She was dressed in her pink sparkly floral dress with the heart shaped neck. Her hair was curled and twisted up into a fancy bun. Kimberly walked out of dressing room and met Aisha. Aisha was in a sleeveless yellow floral dress with sequins and sparkles. "Tommy's going to think you're beautiful," compliment Aisha. "Who is walking you down the isle?"

"I am," answered a familiar voice. Tommy walked into the room to tell Kimberly the wedding was going to start. His mouth began to water as he saw Kimberly in her pink dress and with her hair up. "Beautiful, you look so beautiful."

"You're walking him down the idea?" asked Aisha. "I've never heard of the groom walking his bride down the isle before."

Kimberly walked over to Tommy and the held hands. "It's a small wedding," Kimberly explained as Tommy pecked her on the cheek. "He's my closet male friend and he had already asked Billy, Rocky, and Adam to be his best men." The music began to play and wedding began to start. Tommy walked Kimberly down the isle and Billy's father (who was the justice of the peace) was there to marry them.

When it was time to do their wedding vows, Tommy lost the piece of paper that he wrote his vows on. "I lost the piece of paper that I wrote my vows on," Tommy announced, as everyone began to laugh. "I guess I'm going to have to come up with new ones. Okay, here it goes. Kimberly, you make me a better person. You still wanted me in your life after I learned I couldn't father a child. When I'm with you it's comforting. I always know I'm safe, loved, and everything is going to be okay. Kimberly, you're my life line, my security blanket, my best friend, the person I love the most, and my world." Kimberly's eyes began to tear up after he said her vows.

"Kimberly, please say your wedding vows to, Tommy," said Mr. Cranston.

"Tommy, it took until 2nd grade for you to finally accept me as your friend. You've protected me from kids who gave me trouble in elementary school. You've pulled pranks on me, while we were in the swimming pool. You make me a better person. I still love you, even though we can't have children. But, I am just as happy to spend the rest with you. When I'm with you I feel loved, safe, and I know everything is going to be okay," Kimberly said tearfully. She noticed that Tommy had tears in his eyes too. "Tommy, you're my life line, my security blanket, my best friend, the person I love the most, and my world." Tommy wiped her face after she said her vows.

"I know pronounce you man and wife," announced Mr. Cranston. Tommy immediately started kissing Kimberly. "You may continue kissing your bride." Everyone in the room began to laugh. They both walked down the isle and went back to the Oliver house for the party. After the party was over, Tommy and Kimberly got their car and went to the hotel for their wedding night.


	18. One Interesting Wedding Night

Kimberly and Tommy checked in at he hotel. "The reservation from the honeymoon suite made under Oliver," Tommy stated. The woman at the front desk handed him a key and a piece of paper. "Beautiful, we're on the 1st floor and we're in room 101."

"The woman at the hotel room gave, Tommy a strange look. "Just so, you know I'm already married," snapped the lady. "Don't flirt with me or I'll get you kicked out of the hotel."

Kimberly walked over to the front desk. "He was talking to me," Kimberly explained as she grabbed Tommy's hand. "He calls me, Beautiful all the time." It shut the lady up. They got in the elevator and they rode it to the third floor. Tommy took the key and unlocked the door. He surprised her when they walked into their room. Their room was a Fairytale suite. In the bedroom they had a king size bed, an arm chair, and a TV. They had a fancy looking bathroom inside their room. And they had a huge deck outside with a huge hot tub that was the same size as an outdoor swimming pool. There was huge fence up where they could have privacy.

"How does it feel to by Mrs. Oliver?" Tommy asked when he shut the door to their hotel room.

"Wonderful," Kimberly answered as they started getting ready for bed.

 **An Hour or Two Later**

Tommy laid in the bed with Kimberly in his arms. He loved feeling her silky, soft, and smooth hair touching his bare chest. He also loved the feel of her smooth skin brushed up against his barer skin. From this day forward, he'd be falling asleep next to her at night and waking up next to her in the morning. But, most of all he loved the fact that he would be able to hold her in his arms all night. He'd be able to make her feel protected against any bad dream she could be having. "Kimberly, I love you," stated Tommy, as he pecked her on the cheek. "You look so beautiful."

"Tommy, I love you too," Kimberly answered. She wiggled out of his strong muscular arms and started kissing him on the lip. They shared a kiss for several minutes. "You look so handsome." Tommy rolled over on his back and looked straight up at the ceiling. Kimberly laid back down on her side and laid as close to Tommy as close as she could. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

Tommy put his left arm around her and held her close. "During the reception the guys and I were playing truth or dare," Tommy explained. "We all picked truth. But at the end of the game I choose dare.

"It sounds like you?" Kimberly giggled as she pulled the covers over them. "What they ask you and what did they dare you to do?"

Tommy got a grin on his face. "Billy asked me if there was a time that I couldn't stand to be around you," Tommy confessed. "I that until we were in second grade, I never thought I'd like you and you'd be the last person I'd marry. And I said that you'd chase me all over the play ground until we became friends."

"But, you finally gave into me," Kimberly smirked as she pecked him on the cheek. "What else did they ask you?"

"Adam asked me to tell them how we ended up being friends," Tommy answered as he began to laugh. "I told them that your mom had to go out of town and you ended up staying at my house. And I told them that my mom wouldn't let me move into my tree house."

"I knew you'd tell them that," laughed Kimberly. "I'm sure you told them that Jan made us do all of our activities together. And I know you told them that you pushed me off your bed, when I sat on it."

Tommy started laughing harder. "I have admit that I told them that," Tommy confessed as he started blushing. "But, I told them the next day we ended up being friends, after you got hurt on the balance beam." Kimberly could see that his face was red. "You don't have ask me. I really told them that you jumped into my arms and I caught you. Since then you've been my friend."

Tommy began got a grin on his face. "What did you get dared to do?" Kimberly asked. "You never told me about the dare."

"Rocky dared me to think of something that would make our wedding night unforgettable," Tommy answered as he got up out of bed and opened the sliding door that lead to the deck. "I thought we could skinny dipping."

"Tommy, I think I miss understood what you said," Kimberly replied as she got out of bed. "I though you just said we were going skinny dipping."

"You heard me correctly," said Tommy as he walked over to Kimberly. "We're going skinny dipping."

"You mean we're going to go swimming in our birthday suits!?" gasped Kimberly.

"That was the plan," Tommy answered as he took Kimberly by the hand. "I've wanted to do it since I was a kid. But, I wanted to do it with you, since your my best friend. Neither one of us have done it and we can share the experience."

"But, I don't have the figure," Kimberly quickly said. "I'm too small, thin, my shoulders are way too skinny, and I look like a pencil. That's what the girls on gymnastics team told me, when we lost a competition."

"Beautiful, I had no idea," Tommy answered. He gently took his hand and wiped his face. "I think your body is so beautiful. You have the prefect figure and you've always been prefect teddy bear."

"As long as I've known you, you've never owned a teddy bear," Kimberly answered. "You can't compare me to one."

"Yes, I can," corrected Tommy as he pulled her into a tight hug. "When I hug you, you hug me back. If I feel down, you always cheer me up. When I need someone to talk to and don't feel comfortable talking to my parents, I can talk with you. A teddy bear can't do any of that."

Kimberly began to blush. "I guess you could compare me to one after all," blushed Kimberly. "You have always been my favorite thing to cuddle with." She wiggled out of Tommy's arms and opened her suit case. She got out a shower cap and two beach towels.

"If you don't want to go skinny dipping, I'm not going to force you," reassured Tommy.

"I want to do this with you. But, our swimming pool is also a hot tub. We'll be warm in the pool," reminded Kimberly. "We got a huge fence up for privacy and this hotel only has one floor. No one will see us. Let me put my shower cap on, I don't want to get my hair wet." She quickly put her shower cap on and Tommy picked her up and carried her to the pool. When he got to the edge of the pool, he threw her into the pool. She wasn't expecting it and she let out a loud scream as she went under water. Kimberly swam back up to the surface. Tommy was sitting at the edge of the pool laughing because she didn't expect to be thrown into a swimming pool.

She swam over to the edge and got out of the pool. "Don't throw me into a pool again with telling," Kimberly warned. She pushed him into the tub and then she jumped into the pool. "Pay back is fun."

Tommy swam back up to the surface. "Why'd you push me in?" Tommy asked, as he wrapped his around her. "You told me I couldn't throw you in."

"You're bigger than me and I'm not able to lift you off the ground," answered Kimberly, as she started laughing. ""You always pull these types of pranks on me in the pool at home."

"I started doing it as kid," replied Tommy, as he gave her a kiss. "I've loved you since we were in second or third grade. But, I didn't know how to tell you. So, I started pulling all the jokes on you, hoping that you'd catch on."

"I was in love with you too," smiled Kimberly. She wrapped her arms around her neck. "I didn't know how to show it at that age."

"But, we eventually found out that we were in love with each other," reminded Tommy. "And I still pull pranks on you in the pool."

Kimberly dunked him under the water. Tommy grabbed her foot and pulled her back underneath the water. Kimberly opened her eyes and saw Tommy was holding his hand out. She grabbed his hand and they began to swim around together. After a few minutes, they had to back up to the surface for air.

"What do you think, Beautiful?" Tommy asked as he pulled her into a tight hug. " I love the fact that I got to experience this with my best friend and my beautiful wife."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around him. "I like that I'm getting to share this experience with you," she confessed. Tommy started to look down at the pool. "Tommy, what's wrong?"

"Did you notice there was a huge opening at the bottom of the pool?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, it looked like it was a secret passage," Kimberly replied.

"I want to go check it out," Tommy smirked as he tightly grabbed her hand. Before Kimberly could answer, they were back underneath the water. They swam to the opening and began to swim through the passage. They swam a long away and had to hold their breaths. Finally, they saw some thing glowing at the surface. They swam to the surface. They were in a dark place and there was crystal a few feet away from them.

"That isn't any ordinary crystal," Tommy pointed out.

"It looks like several crystals are stuck together," Kimberly added. "And they have different shapes at the top."

They looked around to see where they were. There were stalactites above them and Eerie drips of water were falling from them. "I think, we're in a cave," Tommy stated as he got out of the water. He started walking towards the crystal. Kimberly quickly got out of the water and followed took a look at the crystal. There was a crystal with a star and it gave off red energy. Kimberly noticed the crystal with a circle was giving off pink energy. Tommy noticed there was crystal that was giving off blue energy and it had a rectangle. There was a crystal giving off yellow energy and it had two double bars; and there was crystal giving off green energy and it had a triangle.

"Maybe, we should contact Zordon," Kimberly suggested.

Tommy contacted Zordon and he teleported it to the command center. Zordon and Alpha said they'd be in touch after they found out what the crystal was. "Alpha and Zordon are investigating the crystal," Kimberly announced as she got back into the water. "Let's go back to our hotel room and call it a night." They dived back into the water and swam through the secret passage. Then they swam to the top of the surface. Tommy got out of the water and went to open the door. But it wouldn't open.

"Tommy, why isn't the door opening?" Kimberly asked as she got out of the pool.

"I don't know," Tommy answered as he tried to open the door. "I think it could be stuck."

Kimberly walked over to the door and tired to slide it open. But, it wouldn't budge. "Oh, no! We're going to have spend the night out here," Kimberly complained. She grabbed one of their beach towels and sat down it down on the ground.

Meanwhile, Tommy picked up the hotel brochure that he left laying on the lawn table several hours ago. He looked through it. At the very bottom it said that the hotel had a heavy security system. At the front desk they had a button that they pressed that would lock the hotel rooms that had a door that lead outside at 9:00 PM and would open at 6:00 AM. The light in the hotel room was still on and he was it was 1:00 AM."Oh, this is just great!" Tommy said frustration. He threw the brochure down.

Kimberly sitting on the cold ground and she was hugging her knees against her chest. She was shivering and was trying to stay warm. Tommy lifted Kimberly up bridal style. He carried her over to the hot tub. "We can sleep in here," Tommy said.

"How are we are going to stay warm?" Kimberly asked. "It is freezing out here."

"The pool is also a hot tub," Tommy reminded her. "We'll be warm in the hot tub." He climbed into the hot tub and sat against the edge. Both him and Kimberly stretched out and got comfortable. Kimberly rested her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Our wedding night has been unforgettable," Kimberly joked as she grabbed one of his arms and clutched it to her chest. "You convince me to go skinny dipping, we find a small hole at the bottom of the pool, we went through the passage and came out at cave. In the cave we found a crystal that looks like it has power. Then we are locked out of the hotel room all night and have to sleep in the hot tub." Before she could say anymore, she dozed off.

"Good night, Beautiful," Tommy whispered into her ear. "I love so much and I'll keep you safe." He gave her kiss on top of the head and rested his head on top of hers. Tommy dozed off and went to sleep.

 **Five Hours Later**

Kimberly woke up late that morning. There were several long brown objects floating in the water. They looked like they were frozen. One of them passed her and she quickly grabbed it. She realized that it was hair. "My hair is dry," Kimberly thought inside her mind. "I've wore a shower cap all night. If it's not my hair that must mean it's Tommy's." She let out a loud scream and Tommy woke up.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?" Tommy asked as he woke up. He saw the hair floating in the water. Tommy pulled off Kimberly's shower cap and noticed that her hair was still dry. He felt his hair and noticed that it was frozen and had broken off. "I wonder how bad it could be?" Tommy got out of the hot tub and tried to open the door. It slide open. "Beautiful, the door is open." Kimberly jumped out of the tub and walked into the hotel room with Tommy.

"Tommy, the ends of your hair are frozen," Kimberly warned.

Tommy walked over to the mirror. He got a good look at himself. The ends of his hair were frozen and half of it was broken off. "I think I'm going to have to get a hair cut," Tommy stated as he opened his suit case and got out some clothes. He got out a pair of white sweat pants and a white tee shirt. "Beautiful, since we have the honey moon suite we can get free massages and hair cuts in our rooms. "I'll call and have someone come give me a hair cut." Tommy quickly took a sponge bath, brushed his teeth, and got dressed.

In the meantime, Kimberly got some clothes out of her suit case. She got out a pale pink turtle neck and a pink and black adidas windbreaker suit. Her pants were black they had three pink horizontal stripes on each leg. Her jacket was pink and it had three black horizontal stripes on each sleeve. Then she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Kimberly quickly took her shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She went back into the hotel room and Tommy was getting his hair cut. His hair was short and it was spiked. Hearts appeared in Kimberly's eye. "He looks so handsome," Kimberly thought inside her mind.

A few seconds later, Tommy's hair cut was finished. He got out of the chair and walked over to where she was standing. "What do you think, Beautiful?" Tommy asked, as the beautician cleaned up and left the room.

"You look so handsome," Kimberly smiled. Suddenly she started sneezing.

Tommy also began to sneeze. "I think we may have caught a cold," Tommy sighed. "Why didn't I think to teleport us into the hotel room?"

Kimberly walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down. "Maybe, we'll feel better if we rest for a few hours," Kimberly suggested, as she crawled in bed. "We only got a few hours of sleep last night."

Tommy crawled in bed next to Kimberly. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. "I love you, Kimberly," Tommy smiled as Kimberly snuggled up next to him. She wrapped her arm his neck and gave him a kiss. "Tommy, I love you too," Kimberly muttered as she dozed off to sleep. He rested his head on top of hers and pulled the covers over them. As Tommy began to doze off, he began to wonder if Alpha and Zordon ever found out any information about the crystal that they found.


	19. I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger

Kimberly and Tommy slept for the next few hours. When they got up, they had they packed up their stuff and returned home. They had the whole house to themselves, since Jan and James were at work. There was a note on the table. Tommy picked it up and read it. "Looks, like the guest room is now our bedroom," Tommy said in a cheerful voice. He grabbed Kimberly's hand and they went up stairs to the guest room. The queen bed had a new white comforter with pink roses with long green steams. There were matching pillow cases on their pillows. And there was pink,green, and white plaid curtains in the windows. The closet was open and all of their clothes were hanging inside. All their books were on bookcases, all of their movies were in a movie cabinet, and they had a new TV in the room. Their PlayStation and their Nintendo 64 were both hooked up to the TV. Tommy's stuffed dragon, stuffed brachiosaurs, and stuffed falcon was next to Kimberly's stuffed crane, stuffed stegosaurs, and stuffed pterodactyl on their dresser.

Tommy sat down on the bed and Kimberly sat next to him. She noticed he was quiet. "Is everything okay?" Kimberly asked in a concerned voice.

"My parents will be out of town and won't get to celebrate Christmas with us," Tommy answered. But, I'm glad that I get to spend Christmas with you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "We've celebrated Christmas together ever since we started living together," Kimberly reminded him. "Now, we get to celebrate our first Christmas as a married couple. Why don't we teleport to youth center to help decorate for the Christmas party?" Tommy smiled and they grabbed their coats and teleported to the youth center. When they arrived at the youth center, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were all sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate. Kimberly and Tommy walked over to the table and joined their friends.

"Tommy, what happened to your hair?" gasped Rocky as soon as Tommy sat down at the table. "Did you do something crazy on your wedding night?"

Tommy and Kimberly both blushed. "We had a hot tube that was as big as swimming pool, outside of our hotel room," Tommy explained. "Kim and I decided to go skinny dipping. Kim, didn't want to get her hair wet, so she wore a shower cap. We got locked out of our hotel room and had to spend the night in the hot tub."

Kimberly interrupted. "To make a long story short, Tommy got his hair wet and didn't dry it," finished Kimberly. "During the night the ends of his hair froze and broke off. And Tommy had to get a hair cut."

"Sounds like you all had an interesting wedding night," commented Rocky as all of them began to laugh.

Mr. Kaplan walked over to where all of them were sitting. "Congratulations on your marriage," congratulated Mr. Kaplan. "I would like to see Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. You aren't in trouble." Kimberly and Tommy got up and followed him into the hall.

"What do you want to ask us?" asked Kimberly.

"We have several extra locker rooms that aren't in use," explained Mr. Kaplan stated as he lead them to the locker room. "Since you are a married couple now, I was wondering if you two would be interested in sharing a locker room. Sometimes we have students who take a lot of PE classes who have requested to have their own locker cost is ten dollars to rent one for the year." Tommy reached into his wallet and handed Mr. Kaplan the money. Tommy and Kimberly went into the locker rooms and collected all of their stuff. Then Mr. Kaplan showed them their new locker room. They walked in and were pleased with what they had. They now had a bath tub with a shower, a toilet, a sink, a place to hook up a hair drier, and a locker to supply their clothes in.

"What do you think, Beautiful?" Tommy asked as he put his stuff in the locker.

"I think it's nicer than the student locker room," Kimberly smiled. She put her stuff in the locker and then they left the locker room. They went back to the youth center. The other four rangers were decorating for Christmas pageant.

"Looks like they got the tree up quick," Tommy stated as the children were putting ornaments on the tree. He looked up and noticed they were standing under mistletoe. "Beautiful, guess what we're standing under?"

"Mistletoe?" Kimberly guessed as Tommy smiled at her.

"That means you have to kiss me," stated Tommy.

They both moved close together and kissed for several seconds. "Merry Christmas, Tommy," Kimberly said.

"Merry Christmas, Kim," Tommy answered back as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tommy!" said a familiar voice. Tommy turned around and noticed Jan and James were standing in the youth center. Jan walked over and hugged her son and daughter in-law.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked when Jan stopped hugging him and Kimberly. "I thought you both had to go out of town for training."

"Your father and I were able to rearrange the dates. We didn't want to miss your first Christmas as a married couple," Jan replied. Then she got really quiet. "Tommy, am I dreaming or did you cut your hair?"

"He really did," Kimberly answered as she exchanged looks with Tommy. "To make a long story short, the ends of Tommy's hair was wet last night. During the night, it froze and broke off."

Jan exchanged looks with James. "The hotel's heating source wasn't messed up, or was it?" Jan asked with a look of curiosity.

"The heating source wasn't messed up," Tommy answered. "Me and the guys were playing truth or dare at the party. One of them dared me to think of an idea to make mine and Kim's wedding night unforgettable. And I thought of something and we did it."

"What did you do?" James asked.

"We had a hot tube that was the size of a swimming pool outside of our room," Kimberly began as Tommy hugged her tighter. "Tommy and I went swimming. While, we were swimming we lost track of time and got locked out of our hotel room. So, we had to spend the night in the hot tub. I wore a shower cap, while we were swimming. But, when I offered Tommy one, he wouldn't wear it. He said it made him look girly."

"Sounds like something Tommy would do," Jan answered. Before Jan could say anymore, the pageant began to start. Jan and James went to find a seat.

"I can't believe you covered up for me," Tommy whispered.

"It's only because I love you," Kimberly whispered back.


End file.
